Fallen Angel
by Distant Storm
Summary: It's back! And complete! (Seto x Tea(Kaiba x Tea) In NYC, anything can happen. Especially when you have permission from the UN to carry a gun for protection. R
1. Cold Encounter

I love Seto x Tea stories so that's why I'm writing this story. I hope this one gets reviews unlike the other ones with 2 reviews most....

Alrightthis is the disclaimerIf I owned Yugioh, I wouldn't post this on a fanfiction site.

Tea Gardner walked into a night club in NYC, alone. Tonight no one was at her side. It had been that way for the previous week since she had moved into her apartment. She wanted a new beginning, without those bastards in Domino. She wasn't sure where it would take her, but maybe it would bring her closer to her dream. At least she did a popular style of dance, something that would help her here, seeing as Blue Revolution was the biggest dance and night club in the city, recently built by God knows who.

The senior figured that once school started in a week she'd only be able to come on weekends when she wasn't working....of course she'd have to get a job, eventually when her money from her savings account ran out. All she wanted to do was let loose. Every emotion she'd bottled up for the past few years was finally able to show, if she'd let it, and tonight was one of those nights. She made her way through the crowd, turning down every man who asked her. It wasn't hard to get, but she didn't trust what she knew anymore, because it never really was there.

Cold blue eyes scanned the dance floor from above, in a sound proof room. What they found amazed him, he knew if there was one, the rest should be nearby.

"Is everything to your satisfaction, Mr. Kaiba?" An employee asked.

"Yes, I'm going downstairs for awhile." He left the room as quickly as he came.

Tea danced like a star, even though she tried to blend in with the crowd. Usually some idiot would try to put some moves on her but they'd end up tripping over their own feet. Tonight, a small circle was watching her, cheering her on. Suddenly, everyone was silenced and only the music boomed in the speakers in the wall. She stopped for a moment, turning around to stare Seto Kaiba in the face.

"Let's step outside Tea," Kaiba said in his monotone.

"You are not the boss of me Seto Kaiba." Tea retorted.

"Just do it. NOW." He said,in an authoritive voice. People were staring, so Tea headed for the exit.

Once outside, Tea asked, "Why did you do that?" Kaiba looked at her. Something about her was different. Maybe it was her blue eyes, giving him an evil glare.

"Alright friendship girl, where's the others?"

"Who?" She thought for a moment. "Ohh, you mean porkupine boy, the dog and the military kid? Those bastards are in Domino, in my past, where they can rot in hell for all I care." Kaiba looked shocked when he heard this out of her mouth.

"Whatever."

"And don't friggen call me friendship girl. I hate that name plus it's not me."

"And what is? Sneaking into a 21 and over dance club?"

"Well then why the hell were you there?"

"Maybe because I built it and own it."

"You own god damn everything." She turned to walk away, but Kaiba grabbed her wrist.

"What is with your attitude?"

"What you like it better when I'm all cheery? Maybe that's because when I do that I'm more like you. Maybe that's why."

"We are nothing alike."

"Let's not get into that."

"You were going to be here until 1am anyways so enlighten me."

"Why should I? You hate me so why should it matter?" She turned. "Goodnight." She said softly, like it was unusual to say without pain. Seto Kaiba watched as her profile disappeared into the dark night. Her attitude was different. He noticed. She acted so protected. What was up with her? Only time would tell.

TGFaith signed on at 10:00pm edt

TGFaith: Hey there.

GameMKid91:Hi Tea. How are you?

TGFaith: Good. You?

GameMKid91:Same here.

KingOGames signed on at 10:03pm edt(an:time difference but this is Tea's time.)

TGFaith: I'm gonna go, bye.

KingOGames: What are you afraid of? Me?

TGFaith: I left town to get away from you guys. Please leave me alone.

GameMKid91: Tea what's wrong?

KingOGames: You are a worthless prep. Now I know why we beat you before. You won't fight your _friends._ Too bad you don't have any, slut.

TGFaith: I'm sick and tired of this leave me alone.

GameMKid91: Tea call me.It's 576-2349 for my room. No one will know.

KingOGames: Yeah Tea run away like always.

TGFaith: Shut the fuck up Yami Yugi. I'm sick and tired of this crap every godforsaken day.

TGFaith signed off at 10:15pm edt.

GameMKid signed off at 10:15pm edt.

Tea turned off the computer and debated whether or not to call. What could he possibly do to help? Well maybe he couldn't but at least she could get this off her chest. She sat down on the bed in her room and dialed.

"Tea is that you?"

"Yeah it's me. What's up?" She asked softly.

"Nothing. What exactally is Yugi's deal. He said he beat you. What does that mean?"

"He beat me."

"At duel monsters?"

"No."

"Then at what game?"

"There was no game."

"He beat you literally?"

"Joey and Tristan helped." She paused. "It was like before I met them except they beat me with Yugi's help."

"Was it him or the spirit?"

"I think both. They knocked me out so I don't remember much other the fact that they slammed me really hard."

"Is that why you're here? To get away from them?"

"Yeah. I guess it is."

"How long have they been doing this?"

"For a few months now."

"That's not right!"

"I know Mokuba, I know."

R&R 3 Rain


	2. A New Place To Stay

Rain here! Well I hope that some people will review. Hopefully...

DisclaimerI don't own. You don't sue. Claro?

Tea had spent days going through job interviews. She wanted to start school, but having a job would be important too, if she'd like money. Every time, though, she was turned down. Maybe she should just go back to Domino and change her name._No. I can't back down. Not now. Those fools won't have the best of me. Not again._

She walked down the busy over crowded streets, trying to prevent herself from getting trampled. She ended up running into someone, someone she knew very well.If it was any other time, she would have welcomed their presence. But lately? No. Not again.

"Hey der Tea, long time no see."

"Joey what the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here visiting my cousin with the gang. I heard that you ran away?"

"Who wouldn't when you were trying to hurt me?"

"That's not nice Tea," Came a voice from behind.

"Yami, I told you to leave me alone." Tea said, calmly.

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because. That's no fun."(a/n:I can just see the smirk on his face.)

Tea's mind hovered between consciousness. She figured she was on the ground somewhere, but she had no idea where. Everything inside her head was spinning. When it finally stopped, she looked down at her legs. They were scraped and bruised, with blood trailing everywhere.She tried to stand, but the pain made everything foggy, and she fell to darkness again.

It was dark outside when she woke up. She was in a beautifully furnished room. Trying to get up was no good. This time was worse than before. She couldn't move because of the pain in her back. Her legs felt like they were on fire. And her face, well that part of her was unharmed, but there was a nasty gash on her neck. A maid walked down the hall, visible from the bed._Where the hell am I? I just saw aoh my God! This is the Kaiba Mansion isn't it? This is the only place I could see myself waking up after a nightmare. In the other hell._

"Hey Tea, how are you?" A mop of unruly black hair entered the room quietly.

"Bad." She tried to move her leg to get up."Ouch!" she yelped. Mokuba took a step forward.

"Now is probably the best time for me to tell you that your ankle is completely broken." Mokuba put his hand behind his head. "Did they do this to you?"

"Yeah. They were visiting Joey's cousin." She looked at the boy then smilied. "Your brother was right. Joey is a mutt."

"I thought that they were ok guys. I was wrong." Mokuba said. "Sorry this happened to you Tea."

"It's not your fault. Besides, I should be sorry for you when your brother gets home." Tea shifted uneasily. "He'll just love to see me in his house."

"He'll be greatful. He now has a reason to kick Joey's butt without mercy."

"No! I mean I don't think we should tell Kaiba about the guys doing this. Maybe they'll stop."

"And maybe next time it'll be worse. But I won't say anything."

"Thanks Mokuba. I owe you one. Just tell him some guys beat me up. They were gone before you found me."

"Alright Tea. But if this gets out of hand I'm going to have to tell Seto. Ok?"

"Yeah."

"The doctor will be a few minutes, but he'll come and wrap up your ankle. He told me that you are under no circomstances to leave this room. Your bathroom is right there," Mokuba said pointing to a door leading out of your bathroom, "And if you give me your key, I'll go get your stuff. I think you'll be living with us for a while."

"You don't have to do this for me."

"I don't want them to find out where you live. They'll totally trash your place and you. Worse than now. At least now Joey and Yugi will never guess that your here." Mokuba recieved her keys. "If I go now I can get back before big brother gets home. It'll be easier to explain if I'm here to calm him down. Rest until I get back."

"Yes Mom." Tea said mockingly.

About an hour later, Mokuba had everything upstairs into her "room" for the time being. He had told her that his room was on the left, his brother's office was at the end of the hall, her right, and that his brother's room was left Mokuba's. The doctor had finally shown up to take care of her ankle as Seto Kaiba walked in the door. Mokuba ran downstairs to meet him, just in case he had a bad day. That way he could explain everything completely before Kaiba blew a gasket and had to go a firing spree.

"Hey big brother," Mokuba said kindly, "How was your day?"

"Long and annoying. I work with such incompident fools. School was a waste of time as well." Seto sighed and began to walk up the stairs.

"Seto, there's something I should tell you-"

"Not now. I have a lot of work to- GARDNER! What the hell are you doing in MY house?!?!" If it was possible to have steam coming out of his ears, it would be happening right now.

"Hi Kaiba-"

"Get the-"He tried cover his little brother's ears"-Fuck out!"

"See that's a problem." Mokuba interviended. "She can't."

I'm fixing all the chapters so people can read them the right way...tell me if it works!


	3. Secrets Unspoken

Hey everybody I'm back! I'm trying to fix my writing format, thanks to the one reviewer who told me about it! You get a sundae! Would someone mind telling me if it's better? I can't see what it looks like thanks to the stupid aol controls. They're very evil.

DisclaimerI in no way shape or form own Yugioh. I don't have that type of creativity. But hey I try.

Chapter 3

Tea found herself in the wide hallway of the Kaiba mansion. It was late at night, and she wanted nothing more than to be outside. She still couldn't believe how lucky she was. If Mokuba hadn't mastered the puppy dog face, she'd probably be dead. It still amazed her that her best friends were trying to kill her and she had to take refuge in her ex-enemy's house. Her blue eyes studied the mansion she now lived in. She had lived here a month and she still hadn't seen everything. After reaching the kitchen, the sleepiness caught up with her and she settled for a glass of water, seeing how she didn't want to bother anyone by roaming the house at two am.

At six am, she woke up again and decided that she should get ready for school. There was nothing else better for her to do. luckily, she had a nicer uniform than in Domino. The girls wore the same type of white blouses, but had black short skirts, and no bows or ties.She figured she would leave early, before the Kaiba brothers were ready, so she could hit the dance room before she had to get to homeroom. She hadn't been able to dance for a long time, and she really didn't think Kaiba would appreciate it. Besides, he was just looking for a reason to kick her out. Thank God Mokuba liked her.

"Morning Kaiba, morning Mokuba," Tea said cheerfully as she walked into the kitchen. Kaiba didn't even act like she was there. _Like he was going to answer me anyway._

"Hey Tea," Mokuba said to the girl. "Want some breakfast?" he asked.

"No thanks. I'm going to school early. I want to do something before class starts."

"Oh alright." The little boy said. "I'll see you after school."

"Bye guys." Tea said, walking out of the kitchen, to get her backpack and walked out the door.

"Hey Seto," Mokuba said suddenly, "Why do you hate Tea?"

"I don't hate her. I just dislike her," The eldest Kaiba said plainly.

"Why?"

"Do I have to explain myself constantly?"

"Yes." _Of course you do!_

"She's one of the geek's friends."

"Oh."_How wrong you are big bro._

"Why does it matter so much to you anyway?" Seto asked.

"I just noticed that she's been here for a month and you've barley even talked to her except for the first day she got here." the little boy noted. "And even then you let her have it."

The rest of the morning remained awkwardly quiet. Both boys got ready for school, then Seto drove Mokuba to the elementary school. Mokuba got out and walked over to his older brother's window. He rolled it down.

"Have a good day kiddo." He said, ruffling his brother's hair.

"I will. And please try to be nice to Tea. I know you don't like her, but she's my friend, please Seto." insert puppy dog face here

"Alright." Kaiba said finally, giving in to his brother.

"Thanks Seto! You're the best. I love you, big bro."

"I love you too Mokuba. I'll be here at three thirty to pick you up." With that, he sped off to school.

Tea arrived an hour and a half early. The halls were totally silent. Lucky for her, the janitor let her in. Making her way to the dance studio, Tea looked through her bag for her CD's. She found a mixx CD. That would work. Just as long as no one was already in the room. After walking for about five minutes, she entered the studio through the sound booth. For some reason, she had all this negative energy coursing through her veins. She scanned the CD for a good song to listen to. After finding one, she stepped out onto the dance floor, stripping off her black high heels, leaving her in panty hose.

Seto Kaiba also entered the hallways early as well. He was intrigued as to Gardner's reason was for entering the school so early. Class didn't begin for an hour. He walked through the quiet halls aimlessly. No one was there. Suddenly, his sensitive ears picked up a vibrating sound. Coming up closer, he realized it was music. The dance room was right there, so he decided that was the only place she could be. No one else was in the school. Not yet anyways.

Tea could've swore she heard someone open the door. However, after hearing nothing, she dismissed the whole concept and returned to her routine. The song she was listening to had ended, she got ready to start the next song. Not many songs on this CD had slow rhythms, especially not the next one, "Faint", sang by Linkin Park. This made her smile. She could vent all the anger in her with this song. She started with a combination of fluid punches and kicks, spinning inbetween. Her moves became jagged and rough the next minute, as she began to work her way into the verse. Drawing her hands out and then back in, spinning throughout the floor, Tea covered the whole room with her routine. This and the punches really helped her let out all the rage she felt against her former friends.

He noticed someone in the dance room out of the corner of his eye. She was moving so fast that he couldn't see her face, not to mention that for the moment, her back was turned. She was good. He could admit that. Suddenly, it looked like she fell. At least until she pushed off her hands on the floor to make her go backwards and then leaned her head back to look him in the eye, then lifted up her legs and used her hands behind her to force herself into an standing position. Feeling some heat rise up into his cheeks, Kaiba decided that maybe he should leave. She already saw him so he might as well get to class. Maybe he could get some work done before every other nitwit shows up. Still, he was fascinatied about her choice of music. Linkin Park, especially this song in particular was one of Seto's favorites. He could relate to it. _Don't tell me this is what Gardner meant at the dance club that night. We do not have anything in common. No way in the world. Since when did she feel insecure? That's not her. She's cheerful._

Tea kept going, despite Seto Kaiba's eyes drilling holes in her back. Whether or not he enjoyed watching her, she didn't care. She was mad and she needed to vent. There were only two ways she could do this, and her other method she'd swore she'd never use again.

_Flashback_

A seven year old Tea Gardner slammed her fists into the punching bag. She had no gloves and her knuckles were bleeding. An instructor had been watching her. When a boy tried to stop her, the instructor stepped in, saying something about "letting her get it out of her system".

_End (very short) Flashback_

She had. Since then, she'd vowed never to get physical with anyone. Locking away her former self. Something in her that always fought for freedom. She fought out all the anguish that day, or at least most of it. The pain never goes away though, so she took up dancing to focus her raw energy. She knew she could still fight, it would always be a part of her. She put on the cheerful face to disguise the fighting spirit. Maybe if she broke free she could be both. She continued going through the routine. _Even if I became who I was, no one would understand.Ever since my parents died I've secretly stood alone. Sure my former friends were there, but no one knew her secret. Deep down, she was tougher than Joey and Tristan combined. _Her saphire eyes focused on Kaiba, who looked at her. For a brief moment, she felt his pain. She knew he could feel hers. For the moment, she was vulnerable to her emotions. She sheer force of the pain that surrounded her was immense. _He needs to know how I feel. Maybe then someone will understand. I stand alone in this world. What he's been through is nothing compared to what I've been through. His life seems easy. Sure he's got responsibilities, but at least he's got his little brother. My parents died with my sister. maybe he won't know exactally how I feel, but he'll feel that raw emotion, seeing how the force of it will probably knock me out in a few minutes._

When Tea turned around to face him, their eyes locked. He could feel the hatred, fury, pain, anguish, and numbness that seemed to be resonating from her. These raw emotions were much like the ones Seto had faced, but with a greater force, like a passion. _How could she feel this way? She had so much. The geek squad was her friends, as was his brother. She could be anything she wanted. No one told her how to live her life. She had family.... wait. Was there something he wasn't aware of? Could she be like him? Doubtful. but from the looks of it, she came here to NYC alone. He'd have to talk to her later. Mokuba better appreciate this. He was going to talk to Tea...er....Gardner after school. _The bell rang suddenly, disturbing his thoughts. Quickly, he grabbed his briefcase and was in the hallway before Tea left the hardwood floor.

"Seems he knows how I feel." Tea said, to herself. _I'd better have a talk with him before he thinks that I should go to the looney bin. Although a trip there could do the arrogant over working CEO some good. _She added in her head .

The everlasting school day finally seemed to come to an end. grabbing everthing from her locker, Tea stepped outside into the fresh air. The wind ruffled her hair, and the collar of her blouse, which was undone at the top. She began her way down the steps to find a black cobra svt convertable in front of her. The 'I love Seto Kaiba' fanclub squealed. Tea rolled her eyes, somehow reading the thoughts of the CEO.

"You coming or what Tea?" Seto Kaiba said with a smirk. His fanclub shot nasty glares her way, which she met with the most lethal death glare Kaiba had seen in a long time. Tea nodded, somewhat surprised. Although after this morning, it was almost expected. Placing her bag in the back seat, the girl slid in next to him just as he hammered on the gas and left his fangirls swooning, their boyfriends fuming and shaking threatening fists at the seventeen-year-old CEO.

"Ok Kaiba there's got to be a reason for this." Tea said accousingly. They had stopped sharply at a red light. He snuck a glance at her profile. She was beautiful._ Waaaiiit a second Seto. This is the midget's friend you're refering to._ He sceamed at himself mentally. "Earth to Kaiba? Kaiba? The light changed." Tea pointed out.

"I know." He growled, putting pressure on the pedal.

"I still don't have an answer. "Tea said. "Or is it because of before?"

"..." Silence followed. He couldn't think of a good reason that would sound like him.

"Well whatever it is, thanks Kaiba." She leaned over in her seat and kissed him on the cheek. That got his mind racing.

_I'll do this everyday for that kind of reaction......I did it again! _

You're falling for her. A second voice chided.

_Great. Now I'm as crazy as porkupine head._

Well you are.

_Are not._ The argument went on in his head back and forth until the second voice seemingly disappeared. Seto took another look at the girl sitting next to him. Her hair was swaying in the wind. "Alright, we've got about fifteen minutes before we get Mokuba, traffic is surprisingly non-existant, what do you want to do?" Tea looked at him.

"Whatever you want. I've got nothing to do." She said, like she had not a care in the world.

"Hold on then." Looking behind him, he found no one coming, and no one was in front of him. Kaiba slammed his foot down suddenly and did a screeching u-turn at incredibly fast speeds.

"Why don't we go find you something to get catch air on, Bo Duke."(an:LoL)

"I'm not driving a stock car...today." He said mischieviously. Tea laughed a little. This was the real Seto Kaiba. Still a wise cracking badass, but little more sociable wise cracking badass at that. Because of this morning, there was somekind of unspoken respect between the two. He maintained a speed extremely above the speed limit, but who gave a damn. Neither seemed to care. They arrived at a nearby Dairy Queen within minutes. The two exited the car, walking up to the counter. "My treat," Kaiba said suddenly. Tea began to protest but Kaiba had already ordered.

"How'd you know what I want?" She asked suddenly. "You've been spying on me haven't you?"

"No." He said, handing her a French Vanilla Moolatee. (an:Yummy!)Their fingers brushed slightly, giving both a slight jolt. "I just noticed that somone used my capuccino machine before I did since about a week ago." Tea smirked.

"I thought I did a good job of being unnoticed. Too bad." She took a sip of the coffee ice cream mix . "This is good. Thanks Kaiba."

"You're welcome Tea," He said like it was no big deal although he was screaming inside his head, this being the second time he'd called her that in the past hour. It was her name though. He looked at his watch. "We've gotta go get the kid." He jumped in the car, Tea following.

"Hey big brother!" Mokuba yelled, nearly tackling his brother. He might be arrogant and seem selfish, but to his big brother, he was the hero of the day. Tea couldn't help but smile. _Seto is a pretty good brother, and good looking at that. Wait a friggen minute. I just called Seto Kaiba, Seto, AND I just admitted to myself that he was hot. I did it again! I barley talked to this guy, save today, and all of a sudden, NO. Don't go down that road Tea. Not again._Tea barley noticed the two hopping into the car.

"Seto, who's in the car?"

"Tea." He opened the door. Apparently, that snapped her out of whatever stupid conversation she was having with herself. "We had a pretty decent day huh, Tea?"

Mokuba looked at her surprised, with a 'what the heck did you do' look."Yeah Kaiba, I think we did." Both turned to face the boy in the back seat, giving him the classic smirk.

_What the heck did they do without me? Wait....that's dairy queen stuff in the cup holders.You mean to tell me that they went to get of all things my favorite...ice cream without me? What the heck? I told Seto to be nice but this is completely out of character for him. What made him change so quick? I'll talk to Tea later while Seto's working._

Does this look better? Sound better? Lemme know what U think 3 Rain And once again, would you pleasereview this please????????I Uploaded it AGAIN(then again and again cuz i didn't think I would work) cuz it still looks crappy....I guess u gotta indent EVERYTHING....

1/2/05

I did another edit on this....tell me if it's better...now!


	4. Past Returning

Hey There! This is Rain again, trying to make sure you can read everything I type! Anyway, I think you'll like the twist this story is gonna have! I can't wait , lemme tell you! Now if I only had reviewers....cough cough.....save for one person(muchas gracias), I'd be a lucky chica. But enough of my blabbering... it's fic time!

I don't own Yugioh that's why it's on a fanfiction site, cuz I ain't that good.... but still, you're reading this so I guess it can't be that bad....

Fallen AngelChapter 3

Tea's cell phone rang for the fourth time in a row. She was trying to get her homework done before Mokuba wanted her to play with her. Something told her to answer it so that it would stop. Besides, it wasn't like she didn't already know everything about the classes she took already. Her mother had taught her everything by the time she was ten years old.Giving in, she answered.

"Miss Gardner, it's Leroy. remember me?" Tea's head nearly exploded. She hadn't talked to this man since "the accident". Quite frankly, if she never talked to him again, it would be a good amen. This man was always business so something bad had to be going on.

"What do you need me for? I though that this ended when I was ten. I thought you were done tracking me Agent Leroy." She didn't speak disrespectfully, but her voice was extremely bitter.

"I know Tea, but there's been a development. Since you've gotten away, their after you. This is very serious. I thought you knew that you could never run from this. No games anymore. They want you just as dead as Hally and Rich." His voice sounded like a low whisper, but forceful.

"I know that this will always be my life until they are dead. Or in jail. But what kind of development is so serious that you have to endanger the lives around me. If you've been tracking me, you know that I live with Seto and Mokuba Kaiba. They can **not **be drawn into this. I thought I killed him though."

"Yes well the international terrorists we've brought in tell us different. Jerry MalKida is very alive." The man paused. "We've both saw him shot and seen him dead. They still insist that he is alive and well. They have proof Tea. The man is alive, and he's after you. You're the last link. The CIA told me the terrorists we've caught say that he's in town. However, his organization is carrying out his bidding so we have to be on high alert. He'll probably target the Kaiba brother's because you're with them. Are you ready for this?" He asked. "We can still put you under WPP(witness protection program)."

"Yeah and he'll still go after the Kaibas. I can't run from him anyways. He's got henchmen around the world. But he had to get information somewhere. Someone in Domino. Though no one knows about it.You know who my friends are. Look into them. Kaiba and Mokuba need to know. They're probably stuck in this now." She seemed guilty from Leroy's point of view."We've probably been seen. At least me and Seto. There's no way around it, the way we drove through the city yesterday."

"Well you should tell them. Not everything. Information in this case is probably the key. We need to track this guy down before he gets to anyone else. Probably the best thing to do would be to give Seto Kaiba the least amount of information as possible."

"But what about his stepfather? Gosaboro was involved. I bet on some computer in Kaibacorp, there's some information that we can use. I'll bet Kaiba could get us the information that we need." Tea said, feeling a flutter of hope.

"Yeah sure, but who would you have to go through to get it? There are probably spies that you'll need to go through to reach that information. But it will be easier if you lay low and don't cause any trouble. Go to school, do everything you usually do, just keep an eye out for anything wierd. Killing Kaiba would be good for MalKida. So make sure you look out for carbombs and stuff like that. I'll be checking up on you."

"Okay Leroy. Keep me posted on any new developments." The line went dead.Tea's head was spinning. She hadn't thought that MalKida was alive. He's dead. When he'd come to NYC seven years ago, in person, he'd slaughtered her parents, right in front of her. She'd been lucky. If she hadn't found the gun under the seat of her dad's car, she'd be six feet under right now. Lucky for her, her mom and dad had been in the CIA, and taught her basic training skills so that she could defent herself. Being the daughter of CIA agents was probably the hardest thing to be. Everyone who wanted revenge on Hally and Rich Gardner took it out on her. But she'd fired the shot that killed him. She'd never forget that face. Then it hit her. _He's just like Saddam Hussein. He's got loyal worshipers that get plastic surgery to look just like him. That man is a sadistic power hungry madman. Kinda like Seto in battle city. Oh shit! I just called him Seto again...don't slip like that in public Tea he'll be the one to kill you._

Mokuba was still pondering over Seto's actions the previous day. One minute he seemed to hater her, then he was her friend, as wierd as it sounds. Now, he was in his office, working himself through exhaustion. It was always the same. Already it was nine o'clock at night, and Seto was still working. Maybe Tea could tell Seto to pack it in and watch the Friday night movie with them. Hopefully, he'll listen to her.Mokuba walked out of his room and into the hallway, stopping at Tea's door. He knocked, then stuck his head in."Tea? It's Mokuba, can I come in?" The little boy asked

"Yeah." She said, breathlessly. Mokuba sat next to her. She looked rather upset, and mokuba was going to find out why.

"What's wrong? You look upset." He said gently, slipping his hand into hers."You can tell me."

"Nothings wrong. I just got a lot on my mind."_I don't think Set-er-Kaiba would want Mokuba to know that there's a terrorist organization after me. As long as they don't harm him or Kaiba. Why do I care so goddamn much about him? _

"Suuurrree." Mokuba said like he was convinced. "What are you thinking about then Tea?"

"My parents." She looked at Mokuba, "You know how it is, not having them. I was just thinking about them. It's been awhile since I auctually thought about them..." She trailed off.

"I thought you lived with them."Seto heard Mokuba say. He was going to go ask his brother about watching a movie with him...and Tea...if she wanted to that is. Luckily he wasn't heard.

"No. Not since I was about ten years old." She paused. 'That's not something I think you should hear." Seto nearly fell over. _That must've been what she meant in the club. And when she was dancing. That's the part of her that makes us alike. But what about how Mokuba shouldn't hear that story? It couldn't be that bad. Murder probably. At least she wasn't going to corrupt his thoughts before he went to bed. If she told him, God only knows what type of conversation would ensue. It wouldn't end. She's pretty smart and cute...Seto, quit complimenting her!!!_ 'Face it you've fallen for her' the second voice in his head said. Once again arguing followed.Eventually the second voice was gone. Mokuba was practically at the door of her bedroom, so Seto bolted for the stairs, so it didn't look like he'd been spying. Tea noticed his movements, part of her alert state of mind.

"Oh hey Seto!" Mokuba said, excited."Wanna come and watch a movie with Tea and me?" Mokuba was practically jumping up and down "Please please please Big Brother!!" Mokuba was preparing to use the puppy dog eyes when he noticed Seto already downstairs. "Hey Seto! I still happen to be talking to you." Mokuba said annoyed, chasing his brother down the stairs.

"I figured I could go get the popcorn before you figured out I was gone." Kaiba said with a sly smile.Tea was right behind him. The girl grabbed the popcorn bag and threw it to Seto, who put it in the microwave and set the timer. Mokuba ran upstairs carrying a box of candy, saying he would set everything up. Seto took out the bowl, dumped the contents of the puffed out bag and went to take it upstairs, but Tea put a hand on his shoulder. He flinched, not used to someone other than his little brother touching him. Tea felt after he flinched, he relaxed, not like Seto Kaiba. He had no smart comment, no death glare, no nothing. She smilied.

"I need to talk to you sometime. In private. There's something you need to know."

"If it's about your parents, I already know you're like us." He said softly, very very uncharacteristic for Kaiba.

"Well about that..." She stopped, thinking carefully about her choice of words. "It's really complicated. And it's not over yet."

"Okay," He said, unsure about where to go with it. She seemed troubled about something, and he despreratly wanted to know what. "We should go upstairs. Mokuba probaby finished off the candy already."

"Yeah. Oh and Kaiba?"

"What's up."

"You really need to learn how to sneak away before someone turns the door handle." Tea laughed, took a piece of popcorn from the bowl in his hands, and ate it. She walked upstairs, Seto following the brunette.

"Guys, that was an awesome movie!" Mokuba said, bouncing up and down. It was funny, seeing how it was eleven pm and he was still hyper. He turned around to face his brother and Tea, who were sitting on the couch in the beginning of the movie, but now...Mokuba ran into his room and grabbed the camcorder. Sneaking back in quietly, he made sure he had it on and a new tape ready. Now if this wasn't a better movie, nothing was.

Both had been sitting next to each other, but now were asleep. Seto had been on the end, so he'd had his head on the arm of the couch. How they both got this way, the kid had no idea. Seto was laying next to Tea, who was on the outside of the couch. That would've been blackmail enough, had Seto not wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly like a teddy bear. (an:awwww!!!) Both teens had smiles on their faces, like the kind you have when you have a really good dream. He smilied. Not once in his life had Seto had that kind of a smile on his face. Not ever. Mokuba figured that his brother could use a girl in his life, and whether he was going to admit to it or not, they were cute together. He grabbed a large blanket and threw it over them, before going to his room to get some sleep. Maybe for once, his brother would sleep just as good as the rest of them.

His eyes opened, just the slightest bit. No alarm clock, nothing. Except for the bird chirping outside the window. He was about to move, when he realized...this isn't his bed. Hell, it wasn't even a bed. _Tea...we were watching a movie. I must have fell asleep. But wait...she fell asleep before I did...I think...aww shit._He got up, noticing that next to him was still warm from her body heat, and smelled faintly of her perfume. Then he realized that he hadn't slept like that in....er....um never. And apparently it felt good.

He walked downstairs, only to find her sitting on the bench by the gardens.Leave it to Kaiba to live in New York City and have a park in his backyard. A private park. Apparently, she didn't notice him.He put both hands on her back, thinking that it was probably the best way to keep from scaring her. She must have known his touch apart.

"Morning Kaiba,"She said calmly. She acted like nothing had happened that night."Sleep well?" She asked, no sarcasm to be heard. Either that or Kaiba wasn't fully awake yet.

"I guess. For having you friggen trap me next to you the whole Goddamn night." He spat.

Tea looked like she was going to laugh. "Funny, I had to pry your arms apart, seeing how you had me in a rather tight hug." She said, unembarassed.

"You didn't wake me up." He said, trying to lay the blame on her.

"Well I didn't exactally wake up til seven am, and besides. You looked so peaceful. Don't get to sleep like that often. At least you don't seem to." Tea said, no sarcasm. "Maybe if you didn't work so hard, you'd auctually get a decent night's sleep. Maybe then you wouldn't be such a grouch." She looked him in the eye, challenging his glare, then smilied. "Hey, that's just me. But your little brother agrees. He really misses you." Tea got up and walked to the sliding glass door. She turned. "I've seen you be one hell of a brother. He idolizes you. Maybe if you were more of a brother instead of-"

"I don't need you telling me how to live my life Gardner. Stay the fuck out of it. you don't have any idea what it's like."

"Yeah I don't. when my parents died, they took my little sister with them." She turned and ran into the mansion, crying.

What'd ya think? Got any ideas, comments, leave me a review and I'll see what I can do. If you got any Ideas for some songs I can use, let me know. anyways, R&R

See Ya

Rain


	5. Gone

Here is the the next chapter! Well I hope you like it! And please review. Please....::puppy dog face::

Disclaimer:Does anyone get the feeling that this is getting boring? I Do. So I'll be real easy. I don't own yugioh. So there.

Chapter 5

Gone

He'd done it. He'd made her cry. But what was worst of all was that he felt like crying himself. It wasn't something that happened that often, but it hit him with a furious display of raw emotion. It killed him, What she said..._Yeah I don't know how it is. When my parents died, they took my little sister with them._ The anguish on her face was immense. It hurt him just looking at her. This just proved what he knew. Or didn't know. He didn't know a goddamn thing about Tea. And it was killing him. But he was the famous CEO. He never ipologized, because he was supposed to be perfect. But then Tea came into the picture. She seemed so flawless to her. But now she seemed so different from that point of view. She wasn't perfect. She wasn't that cheerful, that happy, that...whatever. He really didn't know what to say. He could say what he _wanted_ to say, but that would be a little over the top and not exactally professional. _But this isn't professional. She's my little brother's friend, and mine, until this morning, I guess. What do I do? Ipologizing is for the weak, as Gosaboro would say. But this is Tea I'm talking about, I have to do something. _

Tea sprinted upstairs to her room. He didn't know about her, so it wasn't his fault. But she felt so mad. She usually just kept her mouth shut, but something came over her. _Who am I kidding? He just doesn't get it. Nor will he understand it. I need to get away. I'll just leave for a week. He won't even realize I'm gone._ She took a duffel bag and threw random outfits into it, as well as anything she'd need. Then she took out her cell phones and called Leroy.

"Tea, why are you calling?" Leroy asked. "Is there something wrong? Did you tell him yet?" His voice was loaded with concern, as if she was his daughter.

"I had a fight with Seto, and I was wondering if you knew of a place to stay for a while." She seemed stressed.

"I'm going on an investigation in New Jersey. They give me two rooms, and my wife and I share one, so you can have the other. Is that ok?"

"Anything is good for me. Thanks so much. I really owe you for everything you've done for me. Ever since the accident, you really pulled through for me. Where do you want to meet?"

"How about at the train station in about an hour. Alright?"

"Yeah." Tea said, completely sure of herself.

"I'll see you later. Bye Tea."

"Thanks again Leroy. Bye." Both lines went dead. _I hope I'm making the right choice. Maybe some time away will make everything easier. I'm not even bothering to tell him. He won't notice. Mokuba will bring it up to him. And by then, I'll be long gone._

"Tea?" Kaiba said, knocking on her door. It was open a crack. _Maybe she's still sleeping. I know she came this way when she came inside._ He shoved the door open a little bit. "Tea I-" No one was in the room. _Where the hell is she? _He looked around the room. Last night, it seemed so decorated. _Her room seems so empty, like something's missing. She couldn't be-she couldn't leave. Could she?_ He ran out of the room and down the stairs, yelling her name."She's gone." He said, to himself. "I can't believe she's really gone." He threw a glass coffee table across the living room, watching it shatter in a million pieces. He ran upstairs for a trace of anything that she left behind. One thing was left on her desk. His only hope of finding her. That is if it was in her possession. Her cell phone.

Rain- Guess what? This is it......................

just kidding : p Back to the story.

Kaiba just couldn't understand. She left, no note no, anything. She didn't even let Mokuba know. _Why the hell do I care? I don't like her or anything._ Still, he felt bad. He might be a CEO and all, but he did hurt her. If it was any other subject than this, things would be different, yet, it had to be the one thing they had in common. He could relate, except this would be the worst variation of the way his life could have been. _Compared to her_, he realized, _I've been lucky. Damn lucky. _

"Seto, Tea, good morning!" Mokuba said cheerily, stampeding down the stairs. He took one look at the living room, then looked at his brother. "What happened Seto?" The boy asked, sitting on his big brother's lap. "You look so upset."

"Tea...." He said, not wanting to continue. He couldn't lie to his brother.

"What? Did she get mad about last night? If she did, tell her it wasn't a big deal. No one cares." The little boy said, snuggling into his brother. Seto wasn't one for displaying emotions, even to his brother. So it surprised Mokuba when Seto hugged him back, with a gentle intensity.

"See, I said something Mokuba. I kind of, well I hurt her." Seto seemed really down. This wasn't like him at all. He usually had such pride, confidence and fearlessness, that it caught even his little brother off guard.

"Well ipologize." Mokuba said, like it was the simplest thing to do in the world.

"I want to kid, I really do. But there's one problem-"

"Swallow your pride big brother. You made a mistake, just say you're sorry."

"I tried to Mokuba. I did. " He stopped, trying to think of a less disturbing way to break the reality of this situation to his little brother." But I went up to her room and knocked, seeing how that was the way she went when she ran upstairs, she wasn't there. Tea's gone. She left."

"She left? What did you say? Did she leave a note? Do you have any idea where she went? It's not safe out there it, really isn't."

"I know it's not." The elder Kaiba sighed. "She didn't leave anything but her cell phone. So now we can't find her, because we can't call her."

"You're avoiding the question, Seto. What did you say to get her _so_ upset that she'd leave?" Mokuba demanded. Seto began to retell the events prior to Tea's disappearance.

_Flashback_

_"Morning Kaiba,"She said calmly. She acted like nothing had happened that night."Sleep well?" She asked, no sarcasm to be heard. Either that or Kaiba wasn't fully awake yet._

_"I guess. For having you friggen trap me next to you the whole Goddamn night." He spat._

_Tea looked like she was going to laugh. "Funny, I had to pry your arms apart, seeing how you had me in a rather tight hug." She said, unembarassed._

_"You didn't wake me up." He said, trying to lay the blame on her._

_"Well I didn't exactally wake up til seven am, and besides. You looked so peaceful. Don't get to sleep like that often. At least you don't seem to." Tea said, no sarcasm. "Maybe if you didn't work so hard, you'd auctually get a decent night's sleep. Maybe then you wouldn't be such a grouch." She looked him in the eye, challenging his glare, then smilied. "Hey, that's just me. But your little brother agrees. He really misses you." Tea got up and walked to the sliding glass door. She turned. "I've seen you be one hell of a brother. He idolizes you. Maybe if you were more of a brother instead of-"_

_"I don't need you telling me how to live my life Gardner. Stay the fuck out of it. you don't have any idea what it's like."_

_"Yeah I don't. when my parents died, they took my little sister with them." _

"Seto!" You mean to tell me that you said that to her? No wonder she left." Mokuba was surprised and hurt.

"You think I was expecting this?" Seto said, depressed. Even if it was the mutt saying this to him, he would sound this way. It hurt him that much."She never told me anything."

"We never told anyone anything either. Yet whenever someone says anything, you always get in their faces. She didn't tell anyone about her little sister obviously for a reason. They all died at the same time. At least that's what I think."

"What do I do kid? You usually know what to do when it comes to friends." Mokuba looked at his brother. For a moment, tears threatened to fall from his eyes. He quickly blinked them away, before he fell to them." I don't even know what to do or where to look."

"There's nothing we can do, for now big brother. She did a good job of making sure we couldn't find her. She probably just needs some space for now. She'll come back. I know she will."_I don't know when or where, but she's gotta come back. If only she knew how Seto was reacting to this._The little boy pushed himself off his brother, and walked to the stairs. "For now, I guess things will be how they were before."

Tea walked in to Union Street Train Station, and walked to where a middle aged man stood with a middle aged woman, his wife. The rain pounded down outside, as the girl drew in her umbrella.

"Tea, my dear, it's been so very long." The woman said, embracing the brunette. "How have you been?"

"I've been pretty good Rose." Tea said, returning the embrace. "Thank you so much for bringing me. You have always come through for me and I really appreciate it."

"It's nothing." Leroy said, "It's the least we could do, after all your parents have done for us."

Tea smilied. "So dear, I've heard you've been staying with Seto Kaiba, the hottest man on the planet." Rose said, with a smirk. "How's that been?"

"It's been quite a different experience. He's how I expected, in a way, but on the other hand, he's a hell of a lot different too."Thoughts of Seto filled her head, but she shook them away.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Leroy said. "It will be a week, and you can't leave earlier. Are you absolutley positive?"

"Yes." Tea said. The trio walked out to the train. Tea didn't look back, in fear that she would change her mind.


	6. You Cared

Rain:WOW!! I'm on a roll!!!

Kaiba:Yeah she really is, surprisingly.

Rain:Shut up or you can be dead.

Kaiba:zippers mouth shut

Tea:Rain doesn't own Yugioh. trust me. We'd all be dead if that were the case.

Chapter 6

You Cared

"Here's your room." Rose said, escorting her to a suite on the seventh floor. "I hope you like it sweetie."

"Like it, I've never seen a room as huge as this, well except the mansion. This is the best!" Tea said, smiling. She jumped on the king size bed, laughing.

"Leroy and I are going to dinner. Would you like to join us?" Rose asked. Tea shook her head.

"No thanks, I think I'll get room service, curtesy of the CIA." Tea smilied and let Rose close the door. _Why the hell do I feel so bad? I didn't say anything to him. I might as well go have some fun. I'll call Kaiba corp in a few days and fid out how everything is holding up._ Tea grabbed her bag and pulled out some clothes, and ran into the bathroom. She showered and threw on a white tank top and a black skirt."Time to have some fun!" Tea yelled, running out the door. "I'll get room service later."

A few days had passed, leaving a completely different Kaiba. She'd been gone since Saturday, and already, it was Wednesday night. He hadn't slept that much since she left, and there were dark circles under his eyes. His appetite was gone as well, so he was like a zombie. His work was so far behind because he couldn't concentrate. If Mokuba was upset, no one knew it. He hid it well, or he went to his friends. Apparently no one had any idea where Tea went. When their homeroom teacher asked where she had gone, Seto had said that she was sick and wasn't allowed out of bed for a week. _Where the hell is she? And why do I care so much? I just want her to come, well, home. I hope she's safe. 'Admit it.' Admit what? 'You like her, Seto. You're worried about her.' I am not. 'You are too.' No I am not. 'Just keep telling yourself that.'_

"Tea, what's up?" Leroy asked the girl. "I hope this wasn't a mistake."_I think that it would've been better had she stayed. But what's done is done._

"No it's fine. But I think it's about time that I call the company. You know, Kaibacorp. Just to see how things are going."

"I know I'm a guy and all, but I think you care about Seto Kaiba. Don't you?"

"You're like my dad. You know that? I think that's what he'd be saying right now." Tea smilied.

"You are aware that you called him Seto almost everytime you call me. Anyway, you should give him a call after breakfast."

"I didn't even tell him where I was going, Leroy. He's probably so pissed at me that it isn't even funny."Tea thought of the reaction that the boy would give when she returned. She cringed inwardly, then focused on the man facing her.

"Tea, I think that if he cares that much about you I think he'll be worried."

"He's probably happy that I'm gone." Tea paused. "But I will call just to see how their holding up. But first, breakfast!" Both began to dig into the buffet. "So how's the investigation going?" Tea asked, inbetween bites.

"Great. I almost forgot. We'll be leaving for NYC this afternoon."

"You mean that we'll be home by tonight?" Tea nearly jumped for joy, inside her mind."I guess you really get to the point as far as investigations go."

"Yes. I hope that isn't a problem."

"No."Tea said, almost too happily. Leroy smirked._I think she cares more than she thinks. _"Don't you smirk at me. I'll call Kaibacorp this afternoon."

"Hey, I know you a little better than you think, Tea. You do care about Seto, and even though you ignored me before, I know you care about him, whether you want to admit it to me is your choice, but I know you should be able to admit it to yourself." Leroy gave her that knowing look.

"You are really like my dad. Now I know why you were best friends." Tea smilied. "You know what Leroy, while you're being so inspirational, I think I'll call Kaibacorp."

"Before that, can I ask why you wouldn't call him personally?"

"Because, it's Thursday, and he's at school. It's illegal to have electronic devices at school, so I'll spare him detention." Tea smirked. "His company will be able to tell me enough information about his life, besides, I think that it'll be easier that way."

"Alright." Leroy said. "I have to go anyway, to take care of some of the closing matters. Just make sure you're out of the room at noon. Ok?"

"Yeah. What time do we have to be at the station?" Tea asked, hoping it wouldn't be too late, seeing how she would want to see Mokuba before he had to go to bed.

"Meet there at one thirty. The train leaves at two."

"Great. We'll be in NYC and home by six."

"I'm leaving Tea, I'll see you this afternoon." Both waved, and went their separate ways."Well Rich," Leroy said to himself, "It seems your daughter had to choose the most unlikely person in the world to have a crush on. Guess that's why she's so determined. Just like you. You always wanted something out of reach."

"Kaibacorp, this is Jeana, personal secretary of Mr. Kaiba. How may I help you?" A very professional woman, who Tea guessed was about twenty five answered the phone.

"This is Tea Gardner. I wanted-"

"You're the girl Mr. Kaiba's been looking for?" The woman said incredulously."Mr. Kaiba has asked that you call his cell phone."

"You mean he's been looking for me?" Tea said. "Are you sure we're talking about the same arrogant ceo?" Tea never would've guessed.

"Kaiba hasn't slept in days Miss Gardner. If you don't show up by tomarrow, I think he'll call the national guard." Jeana paused. "I think this isn't very professional of me, but I think he's worried about you. His work is behind, and he practically drags himself along. Are you coming back anytime soon?"

Tea couldn't speak. Tears pooled in her cerulean eyes, threatening to spill down her face. "He's at his limit's isn't he?" Tea choked.

"Yes my dear he is. I think all of Kaibacorp would appreciate your return. There are few who know the scenario, me being probably one of three who know. Everyone else has no Idea, or even what is going on with him, but it is really bringing the company and him down."

"That's all I need to know."

"Are you coming back?" The secretary asked. By then though, Tea had hung up and thrown herself at her bed.

"What have I done?" She cried to no one in particular. "What the hell have I done?"

Tea had everything she'd brought packed and had left the hotel at eleven. Then she decided to go shopping and buy herself an outfit to wear home. Nothing fancy, fust something new. She decided to get a pair of dark lei's low rise flare jeans and a black spagetti strap tank top with the red glitter superman logo on it. She walked out of the Sears department store wearing this as well as a pair of red and gray nike's. Lucky for her all three items were on sale. By that time, she rushed to the train station, stopping only once to grab a moolatee. Thoughts of Seto Kaiba once again entered her mind, but she tried to focus on the city around her.

"Ready to go home hunny?" Rose asked sweetly.

"Yeah." Tea said. _I have to fix this. I just have to. I never thought things would get so out of hand. _

"Did you call?" Leroy asked. Tea nodded, pain and fear flickering in her eyes.

"Yes," Tea said, breathing deeply, "I did. And I have to go and make things right. I shouldn't have run away."

"Sometimes, Tea, we all need to get away," Rose said. "I suppose he's worried about you?" She inquired.

"Uh huh," Tea said. "He's about ready to call the military."

"You're lucky. He really must care about you." Some lady said from next to her. "If your boyfriend got so upset that he's that close to getting help, you really are lucky."

"Oh, he's not my-you're right," She said coming to a realization,"I am lucky." Tea nearly burst out in tears._ I'm lucky to have someone who cares about me. Someone who isn't my parent's age. I can't believe I was so stupid. But I get it now. And I won't make the same mistake again. Never._

"Train seven, leaving for New York City, now boarding." Tea, Leroy, and Rose all grabbed their bags, and got ready to board. Tea turned to face the woman who just talked to her.

"Thank you Ms." Tea said. "I think I get it now." Both exchanged smiles and went their own ways.

"Seto, come on!" Mokuba said, pulling at his brother's arm. "You have to get some sleep. You've slept about three hours in the past week. Go take a nap. I'll let you know if I hear anything." Seto sat at his laptop in his office. He wasn't getting too much done, but he was so behind, anything he could do would help.

"Kid, I'm so behind. I have to keep working." He looked down at his brother. "I promise I'll sleep tonight. Let me just finish this programs."

"Fine. But you better keep your promise." The little boy left the room doubtful._ Kid, I'd sleep if I could, but I can't. Something in me says that I can't sleep til I find out if she's ok. 'now if this isn't proof that you like her what is?' _Seto couldn't argue, which surprised even himself. He couldn't believe how he never really cared about something until it was gone. That's always how it is. Always.

She walked down the street as fast as her feet would take her. She wanted to get to that mansion. Something told her any anger that either of them felt would be extremely overcome with relief. Now she knew she couldn't deny how she felt. Seto was her friend, anything that happened before with Yugi and the others, it didn't matter. Whether they approved or not, that wasn't their place to talk. Besides, if they ever talked to her again, she'd be lucky. Rounding the corner, the Mansion came into view. Only one more block. It seemed like forever. Tea quickly flew up the flight of stairs that led to the front door. She wouldn't knock, she'djust go right in. Her heavy breathing told her that she was nervous._You can do it Tea, just open that door. Just do it. Don't even think about it._ With one final, deep breath, Tea turned the silver doorknob. It was locked. _Thank God, I have keys._ She inserted the key and turned the doorknob once again. This time it opened.

He could've sworn he heard the door open. _Great,just great. I'm losing it. But the door was locked, so no one could've gotten in. Still, it wouldn't hurt to check. Maybe-no. That's crazy. I doubt it. I might as well go get some coffee. _Although it seemed so unlikely to be true, the feeling of hope Kaiba hadn't felt in years had seemed to make him fly. Still, part of him knew he's walk down the stairs and have his hope shattered. That's why he had banished that feeling along with many others away. So he wouldn't be betrayed and hurt by them.

Something told her that someone was coming down the stairs. She could tell by the way that he walked, it was Kaiba. He looked at the ground, which surprised her. He usually held his head so high and carried himself with pride. Now he seemed like he'd been a little boy who'd been made fun of, and was afraid to confront his enemies. Looking at him, made her want to cry. And she did. It wasn't loud enough to be heard from far away, but it seemed to catch Kaiba's attention. He looked up just as he reached the bottom of the staircase.

"It's you." He said, almost like a whisper, to himself. "It's really you." Tea looked at him. There were dark circles under his eyes, which were a dull almost gray color." I don't believe it. I must be seeing things." He continued walking, almost in a trance. Tears were falling down her face.He was swaying, back and forth in the hallway. Tea knew he wasn't going to make it. She rushed to his side, just as he fell, completely unconscious. To him, it felt like a giant vacuum, sucking him up. But it felt so good to close his eyes that he couldn't have cared.


	7. I'm Glad You're Home

I'm back again! Here's Chapter 7DisclaimerDon't own nothin here.

Fallen Angel

Chapter 7

I'm Here

Tea laid him down on the couch in the living room. She felt his forehead. He was burning up. _Lack of sleep and food can do that to a person,_she thought,_ and it's all my fault._ She ran up the stairs and peered into the family room. Mokuba was playing a video game. She really wanted to say hi to him, but getting Seto a cold washcloth was her top priority. She ran into the bathroom in Seto's room, it being the closest, and into the connected bathroom. She opened the closet where all the linens were stored and grabbed a washcloth, which she soaked in cold water. This caught Mokuba's attention, as he sprinted into the room.

"Tea? You're back!" He gave her a huge hug. "We missed you." He was nearly crying, which didn't help Tea, who was already upset, any.

"I know I missed you too." She returned the hug.

"By the way, what are you doing in big brother's bathroom?" The raven haired Kaiba asked. His eyes widened in realization.

"Seto's sick. I need some tylonol. Do you know where it-thanks." the little boy handed her the bottle. She rung out the washcloth and walked down the stairs.

"Will he be ok?" Mokuba asked, clinging to the girl.

"Yeah." Tea said. "He just needs to get some sleep so he can get his immune system working properly. When he wakes up we'll give him some medicine and chicken soup. How's that sound?" She asked, reassuringly.

"That's great." Mokuba said, with a smile. _Once Seto feels better, things can go back to the way they were. Maybe they'll even get together. Then I'll have a big sister and a big brother._"Tea,"

"Yeah Mokuba," The girl said,turning from Seto to face him.

"I'm really glad you're back." He said, hugging her.

"Me too. I'm really glad to be here. To be...home." She returned the hug and turned to Seto. He was still asleep, but there was a smile on his face.

The next morning, Seto still wasn't awake. Mokuba was getting worried, so Tea told him to go to school, and try not to worry, that Seto needed to rest, and that it would be boring to be home all day. After a while, the younger Kaiba agreed to go to school. Tea said that when Seto felt better, the three of them would do something. Mokuba loved the idea, and went to school thinking about what the three of them should do.

Tea took the washcloth off his forehead and waited about five minutes, then checked his temerature. He was still a little warm, but better than the night before. She replaced the washcloth, reviving it with cold water. First, she had to move his bangs out of the way. Tea realized she could get used to doing that, as his chocolate locks were soft, and especially fun to play with.

It was evening when he woke up again. He'd never felt so refreshed in his entire life. He looked at the clock. Six thirty. He'd slept for twenty four hours straight. _I guess that's one way to screw school._He thought to himself. He pulled himself up and journeyed his way into the dining room. Mokuba was sitting at the table, doing his homework, and upon hearing footsteps, he looked up.

"Seto!" The little boy yelled, nearly tackling his older brother to the ground."You're all better!"

"Yep," He said. "How are you?"

"Great Seto! I'm doing better than great!I'm doing extremely positively stupendously great!"The little boy was bouncing up and down.

"You had sugar didn't you?"

"Nope."

"What hapened last night?" Kaiba asked. "I remember coming downstairs to get coffee but then everything was hazy and I passed out."

"Yeah! You really scared us." Mokuba said.

"Who's us?" Seto asked, feeling that rush of hope that made him high. He began to feel dizzy and sat down next to his brother.

"Tea and me." Mokuba said, like it was an obvious fact."She stayed up all night taking care of you. I finally sent her off to bed when I got home."

"What?" Kaiba's heart soared. "Tea's home?"

"Yeah. She was the one who caught you in the hallway when you passed out. She said that you thought you were delirious. It really disturbed her. She was so worried." The little Kaiba walked into the kitchen, Seto following. "Want something to eat?"

"No thanks. I'll go check on Tea. I haven't seen her in a while." Mokuba smirked, which surprised his older brother.

"You like her don't you?" Mokuba asked, slyly.

"No, kid, she's a friend of mine." Seto said, looking away, blushing at the sheer thought.

"I never thought I'd hear you say that." Mokuba laughed. "But don't say that I'm oblivious. I know where you sleep."

"Same to you, Mokie, same to you." He ruffled his brother's hair. "I'll be down in a little while."

Kaiba walked up the stairs, silently, not to disturb the girl sleeping. He noticed her door was open, and walked in. She was out like a light. He smilied, and walked to her side of the bed. Even in this state, she was beautiful. He could admit that. For some reason, he also thought that the other voice in his head was enjoying this as well. Taking a look at her, he realized that she was cold. No wonder. No blankets or anything were over her. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it, along with the sheet, over her body. That was when he noticed the way the blankets curved over her body. That was very nice to look at. He found himself smiling once again for no apparent reason. A strand of hair fell down over her face. Seto, onve again seemed to find himself fighting the urge to move it out of the way. _Oh hell. This is stupid. Why should I be here, in her room thinking about her? 'You like her remember,' You stupid voice, where the hell are you coming from?_ He didn't even think about it, and eventually moved the hair from her face, enjoying every minute of it. Tea's reaction was a smile. He turned to leave, thinking deeply about something, then turned to her again. Leaning down, he kissed her cheek gently. "Sleep well." he said, before walking out of the room.

Mokuba stood in the garden. In his hand was a camera. He focused in on a window and snapped picture after picture. _This is good stuff. E-bay will love this. Also, I can get whatever I want from Seto. This is beautiful._

Tea's eyes opened slightly. She looked around. It was around eight pm, or at least that was what the alarm clock by her head said. She got up, smoothing out her yellow baby tee and black shorts. That was when she noticed something on her desk. It was a bouquet of flowers. A dozen of red roses. In it was a card. She picked it up. it read:

_Tea, _

_I'm glad you're home._

_Love, _

_Seto_


	8. Closer And Closer

Wow! I'm on a roll! This is my third chapter in like 3 days... Here's Chapter 8Enjoy!

DisclaimerI don't own Yugioh! Leave me alone!

Tea's eyes were side. Roses. Red roses. Her favorite flowers. Her mother loved roses. She said that they were one of the purest things in the world. _I wonder what she would say if she could see me now. She'd probably tell me to follow my heart. But what the hell would she tell me to do if she knew that I was falling for the Seto Kaiba, ceo of a muti-million dollar company. Probably the same thing. Oh shit. I just admitted that to myself. Damn you Leroy. Why did you have to be so right? It's wierd. I didn't think that this would happen. He was so different. This wasn't what I was expecting. I was expecting him to scream at me for leaving. This was so... I don't know. I have to make it up to him somehow._ Tea inhaled the scent of the roses. That was exactally what her mother smelled like. _It's so wierd. He knew what I liked, almost like he has a sixth sense. I really have to thank him._

She slipped out of the room. Walking down the hallway, she heard two voices. Seto and Mokuba. They were playing video games. They were so into it that she walked in without being noticed.She saw that Mokuba was losing. Badly. That would have to change. Mokuba turned around to look at her. He smiled, and she winked at him. Both boys were sitting on the floor. Tea, being behind them sat down so that Seto was in front of her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders for a brief moment. He felt warm. Tea smiled, and whispered "Did you miss me?" into his ear.

His head turned, and he set down the controller. "Nope." He said, plain as day.

"Suuurrree." She whispered, as Mokuba kept gaining point by point. "Well thanks for the roses." She kissed his cheek, once again, and retreated out of the room. Seto's hand flew to his cheek. Thank God both he and Mokuba agreed that playing video games in the dark was the best way to play. Otherwise, that would be an awkward situation.

Walking into Kaibacorp on Monday afternoon was no treat, but something was different. Seto Kaiba was back to normal. All employees treated him as always, and everyone was in a decent mood, including the ceo.

When he reached the eigth floor, his personal secretary looked at him, then smiled."What?" He asked, in his usual monotone. The secretary shook her head, clearing her mind.

"I take it Tea came back," Jeana said, lightly.

"How'd you know?" He asked, quite surprised.

"Simple. Even if she hadn't called Thursday, anyone who knew the situation would have guessed the same thing."

"She called?" This was getting interesting. Seto didn't know about this.

"Yes. She hadn't given me any information. She just wanted to know about you." Jeana paused. "She was incredibly worried, and I swore she was crying. But that's my opinion, being a woman myself."

"And being a woman yourself," Kaiba said, generally amused, "How would you assess her and last weeks situation?"

"This isn't anything my training has helped me with Mr. Kaiba, but I guess that if I didn't know any better I'd say she has developed a severe crush on you."

"You think?" Kaiba said, amazed. "What told you that?"

"My heart, common sense, that sort of thing." Jeana said. "I figured she'd come back after calling."

"Alright." Kaiba smiled inwardly. Now this is an interesting twist.This would be fun to play around with.

Tuesday

Tea slammed her books in her locker, grabbed the few notebooks and other items that she needed for homework and continued to exit the building. Kaiba had already left, due to his work. Mokuba was going to meet her halfway between the two schools. He'd done it before so today made no difference to him or Seto.

Tea walked down the street. It seemed a little too quiet for her. That was when she heard a noise. It sounded somewhat familiar to her.

"You little rich boy! Well now, big brother isn't here to save you. What are you gonna do?" Tea knew what that was. A bunch of suits, and they were after Mokuba. Tea could tell. This was the first sign, one from MalKida. But this time, it was different. He was just using others to get what he wanted. She rushed to the alley where the yelling came from, using the element of surprise.

"Leave him alone!" Tea said. When it was time to fight, Tea forgot about fear. Nothing scared her about street fighting. Nothing.She assessed the situation. There were five of them, and so far Mokuba was in a corner. He wasn't hurt, so that was good.

"Oh really? What are you gonna do about it bitch?" One of the suits, apparently the leader questioned.

Tea didn't answer, she just looked at him pathetically. She felt the adrenaline rush through her veins. That was when she remembered that she promised never to fight again. Screw that. They were threatening people close to her, and for that, she'd make them pay. Besides, a little badass street fighting meant that she was able to let loose. Hell. She'd make some people scared of her.

"We're waiting bitch." One of the smaller suits said. Tea took that as an ivitation to begin.

"Bring it." She said, in a low voice. Mokuba stared at her. _What the heck does she think she's gonna do?_ All five charged at her at once, surrounding her first.

Tea ducked, clearly avoiding all five of them. She heard a loud thunk. All five had collided. She looked at Mokuba. He understood what she was trying to say with her eyes. He took off with all the speed he had in him.

"Hey guys," She said, in a bored tone, "Is that all you've got?" All five got up and began their assult on her. She dodged the first one, she extended her arm to slam her fist in the leader's face. A thin line of blood trickled down his face, as a snap was heard coming from his nose. She then suceeded in elbowing the one she'd just dodged from behind. The other three charged at her as well. She grabbed the one's fist, and then grabbed a hold of his arm, allowing her to use him to slam the others into the wall. The second biggest guy came at her and she gave him a fierce uppercut. She then threw him on top of the other four. "Tell MalKida that I'm not interested in playing games. I'll take anything coming at me." With that, she picked up her backpack, and ran.

Only a few blows had come into contact with her. She had a bruise on her cheek and a cut on her upper arm. Tea figured that she'd run into the Kaiba brothers eventually. And she was right.

Seto and Mokuba ran up to her. Mokuba was breathing heavily, and bent over to catch his breath. Kaiba was the one who surprised her.

"Are you ok?" The older Kaiba asked, his words dripping with fear and worry.

"Yeah." She said, like nothing had happened. That was when the post fight dizziness set in, causing her to collapse into the arms of Seto Kaiba. Her eyes closed for a few moments, as she tried her best to keep herself conscious. He held her close to him. Tea could smell the faint cologne on him, being so close to his neck. This was only making things harder. Tea slowed her breathing and pulled herself away from the arms now wrapped possessively around her. She smiled, and whispered an "I'm good now," into his ear. He blushed slightly, avioding Mokuba's sly look and dropped his arms.Tea took a quick step foreward.

"Tea, did you know those suits?" Mokuba questioned, looking at her funny. "You took all five of them and hardly got hurt.

"No. Not personally, but I ipologize for that."

"IT's not a big deal Gardner." Kaiba snapped.

"They weren't after you. They were after me."

"How do you know?" Mokuba asked, staring now.

"Simple. Those men were trained to know an assortment of techniques, from martial arts to street fighting."

"So that's how you identified them?" Seto asked. "That's not much background info."

"Their fighting style, and the way they attacked, it's not something new to me."

"Oh, really? And I thought you put them to sleep with friendship speeches." Kaiba said, harshly.

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that, moneybags," Tea snapped.

"You're starting to sound like the mutt," Kaiba sent back. Tea cringed.Mokuba looked at her closely. There was fire in her eyes.

"You _dare_ compare me to that ," she paused, reaching to cover Mokuba's ears, " incompetent mother fucking asshole?" Tea shook her head. "That's like me calling you Gosaboro." She spat the last word out.

"That was low," He said. Tea looked at him, eyeing him closely. "What?" He said, in a growl. Most people would be cowering before him, but she wasn't like the others. He had known that long ago. "You don't have the guts to take on five men at one time." Mokuba looked at him with what was a surprised face. Tea just smirked, her hair over her eyes.

"From my point of view," She said,"I've been able to take you."

"Prove it." He said, guesturing to Mokuba to go on ahead, as the mansion came into view.

"Alright. I will." She lifted her head, so close to his that he could fell her breath on his mouth. She smiled in a dreamy way, and their mouths drew closer and closer until...

I love cliffies. R&R to find out what happens.


	9. Before The Storm

Well, here's lucky #9!And, I think I got the paragraph stuff down pretty good! The past few chappies look pretty good. Oh and last chapter, the one that says I'm Here, just totaly ingnore that. It makes no sense as the title, so don't pay attention to it.Sorry I took like a month to update. So smack me!

DISCLAIMERI am in no position to own yugioh. I have about fifty cents, and I didn't get any offers.

Chapter 9

From Last Time:

_"From my point of view," She said,"I've been able to take you."_

_"Prove it." He said, guesturing to Mokuba to go on ahead, as the mansion came into view._

_"Alright. I will." She lifted her head, so close to his that he could feel her breath on his mouth. She smiled in a dreamy way, and their mouths drew closer and closer until..._

"Nice try, Seto Kaiba." Tea said, placing a finger on his lips. Kaiba was completely taken back. _She looked like she wanted to kiss me! 'it's called hard to get' Oh really. 'Yeah' Then I'll try harder. 'That's what I wanted to hear Kaiba!'_

"What are you talking about?" Kaiba asked.He was blushing madly.

"Nothing. Let's go." The two walked into the mansion. Mokuba was already upstairs, and you could hear the theme song to his Spiderman2 video game(an:which I don't own).Tea dropped her backpack on the floor. Kaiba turned around and faced her, the remnants of the blush on his face. She gave him a small smile. "Kaiba, you're blushing."

"No I'm not." He said, his blush deepening.

"You wanted me to kiss you." She said, smirking.Kaiba looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"No Te-er-Gardner, I don't think I would want your lips on mine." Kaiba said, stumbling.

"Believe what you want." Tea said, calmly. "I'm going swimming." She ran up the stairs, forgetting her backpack. He heard Mokuba yell something along the lines of an agreement and the slamming of two doors. Mokuba obviously was going to join her. Good. This way, he wouldn't have to deal with them. It was then that he realized that his office over looked the pool.

It took Tea about five minutes to get dressed. Her bathing suit was a black two piece with two yellow stripes down the side. The top was like a spagetti strap tank top and the bottom was like a pair of short shorts. She grabbed a towel and ran downstairs. She knew his office overlooked the pool, and this would be her chance. The way she figured, the high dive would be about the same level as his office. His blinds would be shut, but he'd be peeking out every so often. Tea knew that. It surprised her how much he wanted to kiss her. Maybe she had a chance. As crazy as it sounds.

"Tea, come on in! The water's warm!" Mokuba yelled loudly. Tea nodded. She quickly made her way up the ladder on the high dive, bouncing on it as she walked down the board. "Tea can you do that right? I never saw anyone use that diving board, it's too high. Are you sure it isn't dangerous?"

"I know what I'm doing, Mokuba it's not that hard." She took a step toward the edge, and looked toward Kaiba's office. "Here I go." She said, bounced once and did two toe touches before twisting and descending fingers first into the water. She came up and took a few breaths, before descending underwater again.

"Wow Tea! That was awesome! I mean it! Do it again! Do it again!" Mokuba yelled at the top of his lungs.

Kaiba stood at the window peeking through the blinds._'I wonder how soft her skin is when it's wet. It must feel fing awesome. Why the hell don't you join her?' _Kaiba found himself nodding in agreement, then realized what he had just agreed to. With a long line of swears strung at his other selfconscious, whick he realized was a pervert, he began to get back to his work....Yeah right. _'Not in this lifetime pal, you know you want her. She's a hell of a lot more interesting to you than that stupid new program. You want to go down there and join her. So why not?' Do you think that I have a death wish?'No but you were how close to making out with her today. You friggen wanted to....and I think that you need to.' Yeah well I doubt that will ever happen. She likes Yugi not me.'Suuuuurrrreee that would explain the reason that she happens to live in her best friend's archrival's/sworn enemy's house.' Are you implying anything?_By this time, however the voice was gone. This left the young CEO with those questions his evil conscious had brought up. He tried to think of who would know anything about why she was even in NYC in the first place. He wasn't going to their little group._ Mokuba. He's got to know something. But even if he did, he wouldn't tell me. So where now?_ Without thinking he logged onto his computer, logging onto his little brother's online account. He checked the aim control pannel first. Bingo! He scanned for an interesting one, one with Tea and Mokuba's screen names. That was when he saw one with Yugi's screen name. He clicked the heading, and opened up the chat.

TGFaith signed on at 10:00pm edt

TGFaith: Hey there.

GameMKid91:Hi Tea. How are you?

TGFaith: Good. You?

GameMKid91:Same here.

KingOGames signed on at 10:03pm edt

TGFaith: I'm gonna go, bye.

KingOGames: What are you afraid of? Me?

TGFaith: I left town to get away from you guys. Please leave me alone.

GameMKid91: Tea what's wrong?

KingOGames: You are a worthless prep. Now I know why we beat you before. You won't fight your _friends._ Too bad you don't have any, slut.

TGFaith: I'm sick and tired of this leave me alone.

GameMKid91: Tea call me.It's 576-2349 for my room. No one will know.

KingOGames: Yeah Tea run away like always.

TGFaith: Shut the fuck up Yami Yugi. I'm sick and tired of this crap every godforsaken day.

TGFaith signed off at 10:15pm edt.

GameMKid signed off at 10:15pm edt.

Kaiba's eyes were bolted wide open. Tea didn't speak like that. Never.This was why obviously. But what did it mean? He said that he beat her. Probably in duel monsters. But still, his mind raced. There was a 1 chance that Tea was physically beaten. And that thought incremented itself in his brain.

Tea's cell phone rang at about ten pm friday night. Scrambling to answer it, she found Leroys number the source.

"Leroy, is that you?" Tea asked. She'd known him long enough to understand that calling this late was obviously a big development.

"Not really. He's here with me.If you'd like to see him alive, get your ass over to the Cia building. And don't act stupid. You know where it is. Come to his office. Alone.At midnight." The line went dead automatically. Tea wasn't even phased. Worried about her friend, no. They wouldn't hurt him, they wanted her. This was obviously MalKida's men.

Tea got into the shower, letting the hot water pour over her for an hour. This lulled her into a state of meditation. She got out and looked at the clock. Eleven. She'd leave at eleven thirty. She put on a pair of low rise levi's with sea blue appearance.Then she put on a pink tanktop that ended distinctly above her bellybutton. She then put on her 'special belt.' Dumping her purses contents on the bed, she took a tweny dollar bill and placed it in her right back pocket. She then took her gun out of the pile. She'd have to shoot someone tonight. But that was how these kinds of lives worked.She slipped it into her holster. After applying some makeup she slid into her most comfortable nikes. Calmly, she made her way downstairs. It wasn't cold tonight, so Tea didn't need a jacket. A maid asked her where she was going so that she could tell Kaiba when he asked. Tea said that he could call her cell phone after 1:30am, because he'd be up. Adrenaline was begining to make it's way into her system. She welcomed it. It was going to be a long night.Anything to keep her going was appreciated.


	10. No Longer Afraid

Hey guys! Can you believe it! Chapter 10! Well here we go.

Disclaimer:I've been saying for ten chapters that I don't own Yugioh. I really doubt that it will change.

Chapter 10

The streets were mostly deserted. Tea knew fully what was about to happen. She approached the CIA office building. It was too quiet. But that was always helpful to her. She took her gun out of its holster at her belt. She switched the safety off the gun. The sleek black object fit perfectly in her hand. She'd learned from her father how to use a gun. She never thought that she'd have to shoot the one who killed them though. After that she never thought she'd have to use it again. Too bad she was wrong. If she lived in the wild west, it would be easy for her to be an outlaw. She knew almost all the tricks of the trade for gunhandling.

Opening the door silently, Tea pointed her gun ahead of her. Whoever was in here was a trained assasin. Definetly. She approached the twentyfirst floor by elevator.her cell phone started vibrating. She quickly grabbed it, knowing Kaiba was calling her. He couldn't give a crap about the waiting to call at one thirty. He'd get a kiss later for caring. And a slap for not obeying her wishes. She didn't answer, and instead turned off her phone. She approached the door. Surprise wouldn't be her alibi here. She placed her hand on the knob and turned it quickly. Hopefully she wouldn't be face to face with a gun when she entered. She'd have her own so it'd be a stalemate. Unless he threatened Leroy.

Kaiba stared at his phone. It was crazy. She turned it off right while he was trying to call. What the hell was she doing out at midnight, that's what he would like to know. Lucky for Kaiba, he could utilize the signal to track her.And that's exactally what he did.

Tea looked around the room, gun pointed at the man at the window.He turned around. There was someone in the chair. She turned on the light, as lightning flickered behind them. She gasped. Leroy. He was sitting in the chair, head down. There were no ties on him anywhere. Only blood leaking from his neck and chest. The assasin at the window turned to face her.

"I think the blood is a lovely touch, don't you?" He had a deep voice, curly black hair and a muscular body.

Tea looked the man dead in the eye."Well, now that you have destroyed your reasoning, I think you should be putting your gun on the desk, nice and easy."

"Yeah right. You don't have the guts to use it. You killed someone with a gun, so how do you expect to do it again, when you killed the wrong guy. You didn't kill MalKida so now what are you going to do?"

"I didn't kill him just because I thought I he was MalKida. I killed him because he was obviously after my parents and me. He wanted my family dead. It was self defense and a little bit of cold blood. But what do you want for a ten year old little girl? It's real simple. Those who hurt the ones I love will be hurt themselves. If not by my hands then by Satan."

"Tough words for a little girl."

"Put your weapon on the desk."

"You don't even know if I killed him."

"I can tell by the look on your face that you killed Leroy. So tell me your name."

"Anthony. Anthony Werachty. But you can call me the hunter."

"I think I'll call you the hunted." She raised the gun. "Now for the last time, put the gun and the knife on the desk, along with everything else you've got on you."

"I don't think I will." In one swift movement, He had broken the window, and was now parachuting out of it. Tea walked to the desk, opening the bottom drawer. Leroy kept gadgets in here, and a parachute was one of them. She did a half assed attempt of strapping it to herself, knowing that every second counted and followed Anthony out of the building. Now began the chase.

The city streets were even emptier now. Tea's feet flew at massive speeds. The assasin turned and fired at her, which she avoided by seeking refuge in an alley. She quickly rounded the corner after him, with such speed that she tackled the man to the ground.

"It seems as though the hunter has not become the prey. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I'm wanted for assasinations in nine countries. You won't stop me."

"See, I'm the girl who beats the odds. So you don't have a bloody ghost of a chance." Tea said, pinning him to the ground, arms out like a fan.

"Now if the police saw this they'd have you arrested for rape."

"I'll take my chances." Tea just then realized that both of them were soaking wet. Rain, lightning and thunder were now some of the things speaking. In the instant that she lost focus, Anthony became severely aware that he now had the upper hand. He flipped her over so she was now on her back instead of him. Suddenly, Tea found herself face to face with a knife.

"MalKida said he wanted you. But he never said dead or alive. So now I have my own choice. And I like dead better." The knife made a slash along the width of her upper arm. Next, it began it's decent down her left leg, causing her jeans to rip and Tea to wince. "Now then baby, here's the magical part. I get to slash your neck." He paused to wipe the blood on a spot on her jeans, then looked her in the eye. "You lose."

"Yeah you do." Out of nowhere Seto Kaiba was giving this assasin a piece of his mind. They were everywhere. On the ground, standing, punching kicking, everything was being let out. Tea pulled herself to her feet. She wouldn't breakdown here. Tea quickly grabbed her gun.This operative must have been a newbie. He didn't even strip her of her weapon. Tea surveyed the situation. Kaiba was now on the recieving end of the blows. None of them were serious. The she saw his right hand glimmer.

"Now then Kaiba. We were going to go after you next. But since I have the opertunity, I might as well kill two people with one stone."

He was about to fire as Kaiba prepared himself for the worst. He prepared himself for a mighty impact. But it never came. A gun roared, but it wasn't Anthony's. He was now dead, with two bullets in his back. The gun was Tea's. She placed the gun in her holster as Kaiba got up. She knew what was coming. A bit of blackness. And the blood that was coming from her wasn't helping. Kaiba took off his trenchcoat and ran the ten feet to her. He wrapped it around her and hugged her. The smell of old spice and cologne lulled her into unconsciousness as police arrived at the scene.

When she woke up that morning, she found herself in Seto Kaiba's lap at a police station on the west side. The first thing she noted was the pain in her leg. However, she didn't wince. She was too strong for that. She looked up at Kaiba, and their eyes met. She slowly sat up,leaning against him the whole time, mind you, and noticed that her arm had been bandaged, as well as her leg. Tea gave him a warm glance, and a kiss on the cheek."I really owe you. You saved me back there."

"Not really. You saved me in the end." He looked at her, concern flashing across his face."I didn't know you knew how to use a gun."

"I have a permit to carry one by the CIA and the United Nations. It usually doesn't come down to me using one though." Tea looked at him. "It's a long story. I'll tell you later. By the way, what time is it?"

"Six am." He answered, still a little bit rattled.

"Well why don't you get some sleep. They won't talk to us until at least nine when the chief gets here." She laid back down on his lap. "Besides. You're warm." She closed her eyes and was asleep almost instantaniously(spell check anyone?). Kaiba smilied a rare yet genuine smile and relaxed as much as possible, finding himself playing with her hair. Eventually he too fell asleep.

Tea awoke this time to Kaiba's gentle prodding. She opened her eyes and allowed herself to be handed a cup of cappucino, from Tim Hortons. She asked the lady at the reception desk who brought it in for her, and she said that Kaiba went out and got it.

They were walking to a private interrogation room when Tea said, " Once again Kaiba, I find myself in your debt. What the hell is it with you and the brownie points?"

"I don't know. I always liked brownies." Kaiba said, a scarce hint of humor in his voice.

"Me too." Tea said. They were both led to sit on one side of the table, while the police chief sat on the other.

"Now then. From what I was told by Officer Layne, you two were involved in a murder. I need all the details. Let's start with you Miss Gardner." The Cheif said. He looked like a grandfather, and talked like one as well.

"Alright Chief Mahoney, I recieved a phone call last night around ten pm. I answered it, knowing that it said, from my cell, that it came from Agent Leroy Clark's office. When I answered the phone, I didn't know that it was Anthony Werachty but he said that he had Leroy with him and that I should come alone to Leroy's office at midnight. When I came there I found Anthony at the window and Leroy dead in his chair."

"What was your relationship with Agent Leroy?" The chief asked.

"He was just about the only family I had since my parentes were murdered when I was ten, and he had been my father's friend since junior high." Kaiba heard this and nearly choked on his cappucino. Tea never made any comments about this kind of thing, so what else did she have hidden? "I also went with him to New Jersey a few weeks ago." That was answering more and more. Kaiba was really starting to wonder what she was totally involved with.

"Now let me ask you this."The chief said, "Before we continue, were you the little girl who defended herself in the Gardner Assasination seven years ago?"

Tea swallowed, looking at Kaiba. He knew the just of what happened those years ago. "Yes. I was the one who killed the man who killed my parents." Tea's hands were both on her lap. suddenly, one hand was held and squeezed by Kaiba's. Tea knew he understood, and flashed him a small smile. "Shall I continue about what happened last night, Chief?"

"Yes. Please do."

"Alright. I always have a gun on me, so I held it up, incase this guy was going to pull any funny stuff. Then, we had a conversation about how I wouldn't shoot him, who he was, and how he did kill Leroy.Next thing I know, the guy had a parachute on him and jumped out the window. I grabbed one from Leroy's bottom drawer and followed him. I guess my father's training helped me somewhere along the way. But anyways, we started on a high speed chase of 'let's see who an run faster' and then we got into a fight and he pinned me down and used the knife to give me the marks on my arm and leg.And then," Tea said, squeezing Kaiba's hand, "Kaiba here saved my life. He got the guy off me and then got into a fist fight. Werachty pulled a gun, but I shot him before he got a chance to use it."

"And you agree with this, Mr. Kaiba?"

"Yes. Yes I do."

Now most authoresses would stop here....but I guess I'm not like them 

That day both returned to the mansion at approximately noon. Mokuba had gone over to his friend's house and wasn't expected back until dinner.Tea walked slowly, with Kaiba next to her. She felt like her knees were going to buckle. She knew they wouldn't, but took the percaution anyways. Once they made their way upstairs, Both went to their bedrooms. Kaiba was going to bed. It was not very unusual for him to pull an all nighter, but an all-nighter with action was different. Tea however couldn't sleep. She peeled her clothes right off of her and ran a tub. She sprinkled jasmine into the water and eased her way into it. Living in the Kaiba mansion did have it's advantages(hello who would like to live with Kaibajust about every fan girl in the history of the world, duh),like the jets that gently massaged her everywhere. Almost about one hour later, she got out and grabbed the white robe that hid her silver nightgown. Clad in bare feet, she made herself a cup of tea. She was tired, yet she probably wouldn't sleep for at least five or six hours. Leroy's death was starting to seem real. And that was a big deal to Tea. He was the only thing she had left of her parents. So now there was a lot to deal with.

There was nothing for her to do. So she sat in the kitchen for a few hours and watched tv.

"Hey Tea! Where's Seto?" Mokuba ran into the kitchen. Tea gave him a tired smile. "Upstairs," She said, calmly, surprising herself. She was getting used to lying about things.

"Auctually I'm right here." Kaiba said, walking into the kitchen. "Hey kid, why don't you go upstairs. We're eating a late dinner tonight, so bring a snack with you."

"Alright." He grabbed a bag of chips and ran up the stairs to play his video games."See you later."

"What's up?" Tea asked, trying to cover up her yawn.

"You look exhausted, that's what."

"I am not."

"Don't argue with me. Get your ass to bed."

"No."

"I warned you."

"Since when did you give a damn about me?"

"Since I felt like it."

"Well I'm fine."

"You could fall asleep at any second. Now go upstairs."

"I just don't want to."

"You have no choice." Kaiba came from behind where she was sitting at a stool, and scooped her up into his arms.

"What are you doing?"

"The same thing I did last night."

R&R 3 Meg WoW lucky #10!


	11. Love And War

_Alrighty, here's #11!_

_If you want a disclaimer, chapter one will help you. I think I said enough then. _

_TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED Thank you so much. _

_And about being brutal....I know it's something I couldn't get out of my head. I'm glad someone noticed._

When she woke up, the first thing she noticed was that it was dark out. Her alarm clock read ten thirty.She took off her nightgown and put on a pair of short shorts and a spagetti strap tank. The lights were on in Seto Kaiba's office. Figuring he was working, she slipped into the hallway and down the stairs, to hallway leading to the kitchen. This however was not her destination. Her destination was somewhere in the basement. Somewhere she would be hidden enough that he wouldn't find her. The way she dealt with loss was in stages. Sometimes she wanted to be with someone else, other times she wished to be alone. And now she wanted to be alone.

'This place will work,' she thought to herself. The room was in the middle of a maze of hallways consuming the basement. Every turn used to get there was a left turn. So constant right turns could get her out. As she walked in, she couldn't believe her luck. It was soundproof room with a stereo and a couch. Another wall had every CD imaginable on it. Now she wouldn't have to go upstairs for the rest of the night.Her blue eyes scanned all of them. Simple Plan. Now if that wasn't angsty enough for her, nothing would ever be.

Twelve thirty. Time for him to pack it all in and get some sleep. The events of the previous day still had a exhausting effect. He closed his laptop, turned the lights off in his office, and got into his bed. Tea probably was still sound asleep. Kaiba figured he'd join her.

By one am, Tea had become sick of her surroundings. So she decided, even though there was school tomarrow, she wasn't going. Enough shit had happened to her. It was about time that she went out.She knew a few bouncers, and they'd get her in with some gentle persuasion. So Tea decided to go upstairs and get ready. She changed her clothes once again. This time jeans and a small tee fit the bill. The night was still surprisingly warm, so she put on her nikes and into the garage she went.

Now for some transportation. Her eyes scanned the immense garage. There were so many cars, in every color imaginable. Kaiba would probably kill her later, but she needed this. She needed to go out and drown herself in music. In other people she didn't know. In something. That was when her eyes rested on the blue porshe. That would work. She retreated back into the house. She left a note this time, reassuring the elder Kaiba that this was not like her escapade to New Jersey. And a small caption at the bottom told him that she'd try not to wreck his porshe.

She found it soothing just to drive. Contrary to popular belief, she had a driver's license. Everything was going perfect for her at that moment. Then a guy pulled up next to her. A blonde. In a tricked out mustang V.8

"Hey chica, wanna race?"

Remember how everything was going perfect? Well it just got better.

"Let's go."

The New York streets were empty at this time of night. So to the two teens, street lights meant absolutley nothing.

Seto Kaiba had always had difficulty sleeping after some large event. Hell, if he got five hours of sleep during battle city, that was a lot. And tonight was was one of those nights. So, the only way to settle this would be to get a mug of hot chocolate. Silly, yes, but very effective. This had always been the case since before he could remember. When his mother was alive, all those years ago, he'd always get a mug of hot chocolate when he had a bad dream or woke up and couldn't drift off again. This was one of very few childhood memories he cared to remember on a nightly basis. So, he got out of bed, and silently made his way down the hallway. Funny, Tea was out of bed. She probably woke up and gotten hungry. He didn't know how it had happened, but that girl was contageous. He had to admit, she was really amazing./_Kaiba, you know you love her./ I what? /You know you do./ where the hell do you keep coming from? /Oh jeez, I think I am that voice in your head./ I think I'm going crazy._

As he made his way down the stairs, he half expected to be met by that chocolate haired girl, that the white sheet of paper on his counter was a scare. And very few things scared Seto Kaiba. The sigh of relief was that she didn't run away...again. She just went out. And took his porshe. His **favorite** porshe. Well that was it. That was about it. He had his favorite trench coat on in a matter of minutes, and was on his way.

"Christ woman, that car has to belong to Seto Kaiba. That's a one of a kind hydrolics system."

"And?"

"Where'd you get it? Better yet, who'd you steal it from?"

"Not stolen. Borrowed. I'll give it back when I come home." They were still, at this point talking from the windows of each car. All of a sudden, they heard a loud rev, and looked behind them. Tea floored it. The guy next to her was staring. She had to be going 130mph. The guy on the motorcycle, the Harley Davidson Road King Custom stopped next to the kid.

"Where was she going?"

"Let me guess you're the guy she stole the car from."

"No not really. Now where was she going?"

"Obviously, she didn't want you to know."

"Do you know who I am?"

"Let me guess. You're her boyfriend."

"Something like that. But I'm also Seto Kaiba." He took off his helmet. "Now tell me where she went and it'll be worth your while."

"She probably went off looking for another race, which by the way, that is a sweet car. Anyway, she went left at the second street light up ahead. They hold huge races on the west side of town. People with cars like that gather and race their asses off."

"Thanks." Kaiba found the word dry on his tongue. He never thanked anyone other than Yugi or his brother. He put the helmet back on his head and continued on into the streets, leaving the guy sitting there in his mustang.

"Jesus Christ, are there any more famous people looking for street races in this town?"

Tea was glad that that guy took the twenty and lied to him. She, at the moment was at the mansion. She really didn't want his company, and was enjoying the game of hide and seek. He'd kill her later and she'd laugh it off. Hell, he probably would end up in a street race himself, on that Harley of his. Still, as she silently made her way upstairs to her room, which was exactally how she'd left it, she decided she should probably get some sleep. This was alright, she wasn't going to school tomarrow, so maybe she'd just hang out. Kaiba definetly wouldn't go, but that was a different story. Kaiba. Seto Kaiba.The whole thought of him consumed her mind. She was pretty sure that what she felt for him went beyond the friendship mark. So, before she went to bed, she made a phone call.

"Seto, just to let you know, I won this round. Play again sometime?" Tea didn't let him answer or say a hello. She hung up and locked her bedroom door, and got into bed. This wasn't just the hide and seek. All's fair in love and war. And this happened to be both.

The next morning, Tea heard a knock on her door at about eight am. She knew it was him. And she knew he was mad. So she'd enjoy this.

"I'm coming." Her voice was neither eager nor blunt. Tea opened the door. Within a moment, she was pinned to her bed.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Kaiba asked. His eyes were slightly bloodshot, indicated his lack of sleep. His grip intensified." Do you know how friggen worried I was?"

"Kaiba, I just wanted to get out."

"No. You wanted to pretty much drown out the obvious, Tea."

"And what's that?"

"Leroy is dead, Tea. He's never coming back. So get on with your life."

"Seto Kaiba, that man was the closest thing to my parents, to a family, that I've got." Her voice was steady and untrembling. "Besides you."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"..."

"Kaiba...Kaiba..." No answer. So Tea tried a more gentle approach. "**Seto**, I'm not lying."

"Who said you could call me that?"

"You don't listen to Kaiba, apparently."

"Kaiba was my stepfather." Seto said, meeting her eyes.

"You're right." Tea said. "Oh and since when did you start caring for me?"

"Since you **stole** my favorite porshe."

"Not stole, **borrowed**. I did return it." A smile blossomed on her lips and she felt her mind wanter as she began to realize how close they were. She could practically feel the heat generating from him. His hands still pinned her shoulders to the bed.

"What was the deal with the cell phone call?" He asked, curiousity in his eyes.

"All's fair in love and war."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, extremely confused.

"Whatever you want." His grip on her lessened, and she broke free. Before she regained normal standing position, she kissed his lips gently. "That's for saying you cared." She winked, and slid out the door, and down the stairs for a cappucino. He stood there, blankly staring out her window, while the second voice in his head was doing a victory dance._/Seto, my friend, do you know what this means?/ What? / We're playing the best game of them all. It'll beat duel monsters out of the water./ Then let's turn up the heat._

_Go Red Sox!!!!!!!!! : )_


	12. Expresso Ice Cream

Wow sorry guys, it's been a long time. I've been grounded from the computer. I got a case of bad temper....lol.....

That thing at the end of last chapter......I don't know where it came from... just disregard it, I'll blame it on my sister......

All right, disclaimer is in the first chapter. So there. : )

Fallen Angel

Chapter 12

Tea had decided that the day should be spent on the couch with popcorn and every single movie in the universe. Ah, the beauty of living with the Kaiba's. Tea wasn't going to the funeral. She'd rather say her goodbyes on her own time. In a little while. She had her fluffiest, warmest jammies on, and a warm blanket was over her. She was watching A Cinderella Story(no own here), when Kaiba, at eleven am came in, and sat on the end of the couch.

"What are you watching? This looks like crap."

"It's not my fault that you have chick flicks in this house." Tea smiled. "Morning. By the way, did you happen to go back to sleep? Mokuba said that you were asleep when he left."

"It's not a crime."

"What, did I keep you awake last night?"

"Yeah." Silence. Tea diverted her attention to the movie. That was when she felt Kaiba's eyes on her. She looked at him from the corner of her eyes. She smiled, slightly.

"Shouldn't you be working?" She teased.

"Yeah I-" He went to get up and walk out of the entertainment room.

"I'm joking. Sit your ass down. Since I'm being a total bum and having a movie day, why don't you join me? I'm lonley. Besides, you know that they won't die at Kaibacorp if you take a day off."

"I've never taken a day off in my career." He started to get up again, and Tea grabbed his arm.

"Well then, this calls for a special occasion. What kind of ice cream is your favorite?"

"Excuse me?"

"What's your fave when it comes to ice cream?"

"Expresso. Why?"

"I'll be right back."

"Whatever."

Tea ran straight to Kaiba's room. She grabbed the laptop from his desk and then stashed it in her underwear drawer. Tea then ran to the kitchen, and grabbed the ice cream, and a spoon.(Can anyone tell me what's wrong in this paragraph?)

Tea return to find that Kaiba had taken her spot. She put the square container in his lap and sat down next to him. "Enjoying this chick flick?"

"Yeah, it's great let me tell you." He paused." What the hell is with the half gallon of ice cream?"

"Oh, you could use a spoon." Tea handed it to him. He stared blankly at it."You loser. Do I have to do everything?" She opened the box and ate a spoonful."This is good. Try some." she handed him the spoon again. This time he took it, without thinking and ate some.

"You're right."

"What did you think I was lying?" She looked at him. "Seto Kaiba, I'm offended." She faked a pout, as Seto scooped another spoonful of the ice cream. Tea leaned in front of his face and ate the ice cream.

"What was that all about?"

"You're stealing my ice cream. Besides, it isn't like I brought two spoons."

"This isn't sanitary."

"Repeat after me. Today is my day off."

"Today is my day off." He looked at her, unsure.

"I am not a big business executive until seven thirty tomarrow morning."

"Is this really necessicary?"

"Do it." Seto did, and Tea continued. "I am going be a lazy ass all day, and not care what anyone thinks."

"Come on Tea. Is this some type of girly pact you girls do to- " Tea grabbed the ice cream and set it on the floor, and started tickling him crazily. He instinctively covered his stomach. Tea expected this, and weaved her hands under his shirt before he could react."Say it!"

"Never- what the hell-ha ha ha - are you doing?" He started laughing uncontrollably.

"I told you to say it!"

"No!" He rolled her onto the floor and proceded to pin her to the ground."I win."

"Never."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Prove it."

"If you think you're such a winner, prove it to me."

"I will."

"Then do-"

"Big brother, what are you and Tea doing?" Mokuba said innocently. Tea rolled him over again, to receive a glare. Tea laughed and pressed a small kiss to his neck.

"I win again." Tea whispered, rather seductively into his ear."Let's play again sometime."

"Guys, is there something going on?"

"You know how I love to tickle people, Mokuba, I was just explaining that your brother wouldn't win." Tea got up."Remember what I said this morning." She walked out of the room, and into her bedroom.

"Mokuba, what are you doing home anyway?"Kaiba asked, just overcoming the mental shock of having Tea's strawberry lips against his neck.

"Seto, don't you remember, today's a half day!"

Tea went straight to the task of taking a shower. If Kaiba was going to have to day off, or be forced to do so, Tea figured that it should be done right. So, she'd kick his ass and Mokuba's out for some family time, and hang out at the mansion for awhile before doing her own thing. She got dressed, in a pair of levis and a tee shirt with her school logo on it. She let her wet hair hang limp and went to set her plan into action.

"Hey Mokuba, Seto, come here!" Tea yelled. Immediatley, both now fully dressed boys came into the kitchen.

"Hey Tea, why did you just call big brother Seto?"

"That is his name."

"Tea, have you seen my laptop?"

"No, besides, what would I want with that laptop of yours and isn't today your unofficial day off?"

"Yes, but-"

"No buts. I need you to two to go out of this house and do something together. It's really important. I want to do somethings around here that normal girls can't do with you around."

"Okay then," Mokuba said, a little unsure. "Big brother, what do you think?"

"We haven't spent much time together in forever. Let's go."

Tea went to her room. She retreived the laptop and sat on her bed while waiting for it to boot up. Well, it needed a password. Tea thought for a moment before she used the keypad. Surprisingly, it opened to the phone number of the mansion. She quickly scanned the contents, to find mostly programs, neatly organized, except for one folder, labeled chats. Tea opened it, to find a list of all the chat rooms where she'd talked with both Mokuba and Yugi. There were also just regular chats between her and Yugi and Joey, as well as her new friends at school. Tea wasn't sure she should erase it, or pretend like it isn't there.It still pissed her off. Plus, there were recordings of all her phone conversations. Luckily, many calls made by Tea were off of the cell phone in her back pocket. She quickly closed out of the folder, and saw the copy of his schedule. She scanned through it, to find all these business meetings. Then, she saw this italicized heading reading,_Find hot girl to take to Anniversary ball._ Tea found this disturbing, that this was what happened to go through his head.So Tea decided to do something about it. She drew out her cell phone, shut off the computer, and dialed.

"Hey Layna, it's Tea."

"Hey honey!" Layna's voice echoed with an urban twist.

"Remember that time you offered me to coach the Dance Team at school? Is that still open?"

"Yes, will you?"

"Yes I will. And you can call up the girls, their coming over to my place for a practice. Today. As soon as they can get over."

"And by the way, where do you live? And don't say the Kaiba Mansion. No girl in the history on the planet could live there."

"Well I do."

"You couldn't!"

"I am. And he isn't home right now, so if you want to practice somewhere other than school, I sugguest that you get over here now."

"Alright. I'll call the girls up. You better not be playin' us Tea." Layna said, unsure.

"Don't worry. I'm not. Promise. Besides, you should trust me. I am your coach."

"Alright fine. I'll see you in a few. Bye Tea."

"Bye." Both girls hung up at the same time.

_Kaiba wants a hot girl, he apparently hasn't seen how hip hop and I go together._

Isn't this mindless drabble intresting? Tell me what you think.

_Rain51 **12/15/04**_


	13. Secret Beach

_DisclaimerWhen I get some money, I'll have to pay back the debts I owe people who lend me dollars. SO how could I own Yugioh? Oh yeah, I couldn't._

_Everybody ready? I auctually am writing a story with more than 10 chapters. I feel so proud of myself. I know everyone thinks I'm lame, well let me tell you, I am._

It was a month later. School ended, and Kaiba went to Kaiba corp everyday. Mokuba did a lacrosse league, despite his brother's harsh lecture about how it wasn't going to help him as the vice president of the company. This meant that both brothers were gone everyday, and the cyclic cycle of bounty hunters after Tea's life had decided to take a break, so Tea could hold dance practices. That was, until Mokuba came home early,on a day in July.

The door clicked open, unnoticed by Tea, who was still teaching her girls a dance routine to Destiny Child's "Lose My Breath." Tea broke the fifteen girls into three groups of five. Mokuba found his way into the living room, expecting to find Tea working out.

He **did not** expect to find fifteen teenagers between 17 and 18 dancing in short, almost **nonexistant** shorts.

And also tight white muscle tanks, which revealed their midriffs, and was tight enough to show off each girls abs, a result of the hard work they had been doing.

"Tea, does big brother know about this?" Mokuba asked innocently.

Tea whirled around, her eyes almost falling out of their sockets. "Mokuba, you're early."

"Don't change the subject." God, Mokuba was definetly something like his brother. And Tea didn't like it.

"Umm no." Tea said at last, when all the girls stopped dancing.

"Oh really?" Mokuba smiled. He smirked.

"Dear sweet Jesus, Mokuba, you're acting like Seto." All the girls stared at Tea. No one ever regarded Seto Kaiba as 'Seto.' It was unheard of. "You aren't going to tell him are you?" Tea looked in his eyes for the usual compassion that he displayed.

"And why would I tell him that there are fifteen hot girls dancing in his living room? I might be kind, but I am not sharing. What is this for anyways?" Mokuba looked over the girls.

"This is the dance team for our school. I'm the coach for the senior year." Tea said. "And what was with the last comment?"

"I don't know, I just don't think Seto needs any more distractions. You're enough." All the girls started cracking up.

"Mokuba Kaiba, I am shocked." Tea stared at him incredulously. "I think I'm going to have to tell your brother to look under your bed."(Anyone know why?)

"Oh Tea, I'm just joking."

"Suuurrree you are." Tea looked at him. "Well, since you're here, and I'm guessing lacrosse got rained out, we might as well give you a demonstration."

"Woo hoo!" Mokuba ran into the living room and plunked down on the couch.

"Tea, you definetly have a fun life."

"Just wait until you leave." Tea turned to the girls. "Alright, remember. It's like a competition between our three groups. Lizzy, press play."

Mokuba watched, in awe. They'd broken down everything before the bridge into three sections, so that each group had their own little solo part. Then for the second part, which was the bridge and the chorus breakdown, the girls all acted like rivals, trying to compete with each other, against the other groups. At the end, they all fell insync and even backflipped, no hands involved. The finished on one knee, extending both hands towards the audience...er Mokuba.

"Alright girls, that's enough for today. Practice tomarrow, at the park if it doesn't rain. If it does, I'll call you on my cell. Good work." Tea watched everyone leave. "So Mokuba, Tea said, standing in the doorway, partially out in the rain, "what did you think?"

"That was incredible. It was so good that I couldn't tell big brother. He might stop going to work."

"I'd guess we were good then."

"Definetly. So what are we going to do today?"

"How about lunch?" Tea offered. "My treat. Then ice cream."

"Sweet!"

Seto came home at about two,earlier than usual. He oened the front door and closed it behind him. It was way too quiet. So, being the fearless Seto Kaiba, he ventured upstairs. There was no one there at all. Then he went into his office. He set down his laptop which appeared a week after he lost it. He still had no idea where it went. There was a note, written in Tea's simpistic cursive.

_Dear Seto,_

_Mokuba and I went to lunch and are hanging out _

_at the arcade this afternoon. Call me, k? We'll meet you._

_xoxo_

_Tea_

Kaiba smiled at the gesture. Tea always left a note. And she always signed them the same way. So he drew out his cell phone. And hit the second number on his memory. It rang once.

"Hello?" Tea said, more as a question.

"It's me." He heard a giggle on the end.

"I know a lot of "me's." Which one are you?" She joked, obviously knowing who was on the phone.

"Me 'me.' " he responded.

"Ohhh," She faked, like it made all the difference. "You're early. Was it too stressful with all the blundering idiots? Or was it that you auctually were satisfied and left in a good mood."

"What do you think?"

"As always, nothing is ever good enough for you." She joked. "Except me."

"As always." He responded.

"So, do you know what day it is?"

"July fourth. Why?"(a/n I know I never said this before, but I am now. Let's just say it was a fact. Things do happen on the fourth of july.)

"Well aren't we going to see fireworks?"

"Uhhh..."

"Well since you can't make up your mind, I will for you. Where do you want to go?"

"Somewhere where it isn't swamped."

"You are so predictable." Tea thought for a moment. "I know! Mokuba just finished playing his last game at the arcade. We're coming home."

"Where are we going?" Seto asked.

"It's a secret. But it's the best view in all of New York. And no one knows about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Do you trust me?" Tea asked.She wasn't sure what she'd get as an answer.

"With all my heart." Seto whispered, almost to himself.

Tea's heart leaped. "Well then, I guess that we'll see you later. Oh and by the way, I owe you for that last statement. That was very sweet."

"Whatever." Kaiba said, slight ice noticible on his tongue.

"Fine be like that, loser. I'll see you later." Tea acted mad.

"Faker." Kaiba retorted.

"Yes I am." She paused. "For God's sake, we're almost home. So I'm going to hang up on you now."

The line went dead.

"Tea, are you sure about this?" Seto asked. It was about six and they were getting ready to go. They had planned on stopping for pizza. Tea grabbed him by the collar of the trenchcoat.

"You said that you trusted me. Come on. Chill. It'll just be the three of us."

_How do you know?_, Seto was about to ask, but by then, Tea had gone into her room to change.

Tea put on a blue spagetti strap tank, the color of Seto's eyes. She then decided on a short skirt, red with two white stars, where pockets would be. There was a slit on each side, revealing a small amount of skin. She then put on a pair of red glitter high heeled sandals.

She then exited the room, and knocked on Seto's door.

"Who is it?" Seto asked.

"Me."

"Get in here." He said. Tea did as she was told. She looked at Seto, who was trying to figure out what trenchcoat to wear with the black pants and white tee shirt.

"Seto, it's eighty five degrees outside. You don't need any trenchcoat. You look very handsome." He turned to face her.

"And who are you? Lady Liberty?"

"Close enough. What do you think?" She twirled around.

"You're fine."

"Would it kill you to give a compliment?"

"You never know." He smirked.

"You're a meanie."

"So what?"

"Doesn't that mean something to you?"

"Auctually it's quite fun." Seto picked her up. Surprisingly, she wrapped both arms around his neck. All of a sudden, his mind started wandering. She met his eyes. They were like the ocean. She felt like they could stay like this forever. She closed her eyes, and snuggled into him, almost in a daze. It was crazy, the way they were acting. He simply held her into him, and let his lips brush her forehead. "What did I tell you?"

"I forgot how bad you really were." She said, as he let her down. "We should probably go. Before someone gets antzy."

After dinner, they were going to head to Tea's secret spot. Kaiba, being the big 'man,' felt the need to drive them in his black cobra. So, Tea had to tell him how to get there from the passenger seat. And from previous chapters, the reader might like to note the use of the last car Tea borrowed from Seto

"Where the heck are we going? We're not even in the city anymore Tea, it's getting dark and I don't want to miss the fireworks." Mokuba complained.

"Seto, turn here."

"There's no parking lot."

"I know that. Park in the field."

"Are you insane?"

"Slightly. But I promise that you won't be disappointed." Kaiba did as he was told, despite thoughts of how crazy the girl was.

Tea exited the car and grabbed the fleece blanket out of the trunk. Both Seto and Mokuba followed her. She then turned to them and said, "Follow me. It's only a three minute walk."

"Whatever." Both brothers said. The followed Tea for a few minutes, through the field, when they noticed that there was a house, with boarded windows, through the darkness. Tea took one look at the house, and kept walking.

"Hey Tea," Mokuba said, how do you know where you're going? And what is the deal with the house?"

Tea stopped and looked at it. "I used to live there. With my parents. It was burned in a fire and they said that the building wasn't stable. That was a little while before I moved to Domino." They kept walking until they reached steps. "These steps will take us to the beach, but I sugguest that you take off your shoes." Tea unstrapped her sandals, setting the blanket down. The water reflected off the iron stairs. She picked up her sandals and the blanket.Both boys did as well, including their socks. Seto put a hand on her shoulder. She turned and smiled. "Come on. I'll show you the best seat in the house." They decended down the iron stairs, one at a time, Seto in the back, Tea first.

"Here we are," Tea said, her blue eyes scanning the area. You could see the coast of the entire city because of a curve in the land. "Everything's the same as when we left it." She turned towards the boys. "When I was little, my parents used to take me down here every fourth of July and to swim. The sand here is the softest on the coast." Tea spread out the blanket.

"Hey Tea, how are we going to see if it's dark when we leave?" Seto asked, out of curiosity.

"Hang on." Tea went towards the rock cliff, where they'd gone down the stairs. She felt around for a rock, which she pulled out. Then she reached in and retrieved two flashlights. "There's four flashlights, but we'll only need two. Plus we have extra batteries."

"You were really prepared, weren't you?" Mokuba asked.

"I was always told to expect the unexpected."

"I wonder why." Seto said.

"Cut out the wise cracks. The fireworks are going to start soon." Mokuba said, totally not getting the whole joke.

Tea gave him a light slap on the arm, and sat down, just as the fireworks began to fill up the sky. You really could see fireworks from everywhere in the city. So many filled the air. The sound however, wasn't that earpoping sound, it was a low rumble, because of the distance. But it made the entirety of the situation more enjoyable. Tea noticed that Mokuba had fallen asleep by nine thirty. She however, was wide awake. As was Seto. He glanced at her.

"Why?" He asked, in a whisper, so he didn't wake his brother.

"Why what?' Tea asked.

"Why here. Why us?"

"Because. My parents always told me to bring anyone special to me here. It's a family tradition."

"You mean that?"

"Yeah. It means a lot to me. **You** mean a lot to me."

He reached for Tea's hand. "So do you. No one is like you. Trust me, I should know." The spent a few moments in silence. "I have to go to this party, for the 40th anniversary of Kaibacorp, in a few weeks. Do you, that is, I mean--"

"You're cute when you stutter. And yes, I will go with you. So long as I don't have to wear a frilly and poufy dress."

"First of all, no one in their right mind calls me, Seto Kaiba, cute, and second of all, you will tell the deigner what kind of dress and color you'd like. Third of all, if you're going with me, you have to wear this." He drew out a small silver box."It was my mother's engagment ring. She told me to give it to someone special." He took it out, and put it on her right hand ring finger.

"Oh Seto, You have no idea how much this means to me." She hugged him with all her might. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"No. Thank you. This is truly amazing. And I mean it. Not many people would share this type of thing with anyone."

"You aren't just anyone. This is a family tradition. **Our** tradition."

This earned her a small kiss on the lips, curtesy of Seto Kaiba.

Like her parents had when they were her age, Tea Gardner received her first real kiss from a guy on the Fourth of July, at a secret beach.

_Rain51 **12/19/04**_


	14. Drunken Admittance

_Wow! The fourteenth chapter Holy crap! I'm on a roll. Now if only I had a snow day..._

_Some things just aren't meant to be._

_DisclaimerIf I owned Yugioh, Kaiba would be my boyfriend. It just isn't gonna happen. Sorry._

_July 27th, three days before Kaiba Corp's Big Anniversary_

"Seto Kaiba, how do you expect me to go to your little party if there's no dress to be worn?"

"Gardner, chill." Tea cringed. He never said that even on a bad day. He usually respected her enough to call her by her first name, especially since he had given her his mother's engagment ring, which she never took off. It was made with a single diamond in the middle and two aquamarine crystals, one on each side of the diamond. The gold band was quite exquisite as well.

"'Gardner' was my father Kaiba." She spat the words out, then turned abruptly and left the room. Kaiba looked up from his laptop. He really had to watch the way he talked to her. Time to go fix things...again.

He made his way to Tea's room, when he heard talking downstairs. "Damn that designer. Now I have to feel bad until she leaves."

Tea stood on the opposite side of the door. She opened and grabbed Seto's hand. "You know I don't hold a grudge."

"I don't deserve you," He said, sarcastically.

"I know you don't. But I don't mind. I'll make sure that I get something hot enough to be seen next to you in." She said, with a wink and a kiss blown in the air.

"Women."

"Don't you love 'em?"

"Sure Tea, sure."

"Well someone's got to make sure you ain't gay."

"If I was gay you'd know."

"I know that Seto."

Tea went down the stairs, and met with the designer. Within two hours, Tea had everything taken care of. So she decided that she'd go to dance practice. She quickly ran upstairs and changed into her practice clothes. The girls told her that she didn't have to go to practice, but she had the time. She then strolled into the office. Seto looked up at her.

"Seto, do you need the limo? I need to go to the park."

"In **that**?"

"Yeah, quit checking me out and answer me. I have a dance team to coach."

"Since when, and I wasn't checking you out."

"Since July started. I'd go to practice while you and Mokuba were out."

"Alright. Go. But don't take forever."

"Okay." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't miss me while I'm gone."

"I won't."

She stole his trademark smirk. "Mokuba told me that my dance team isn't allowed to dance for you because I'm too much of a distraction. The fifteen of us might overpower you."

"Sure. I passed up Britney Spears."

"Honey, she kissed Madona, and if that isn't slightly wrong, then the world can be taken over by the big five."

"Why did you just call me honey?"

"I felt like it. Well then, I'm leaving."

The day of the party came quickly. Mokuba was excited, and Kaiba was jumpy. Not the usual for Kaiba, but it happened. He knew that it was going to happen, it was just a matter of time. Tea came in, just before getting ready.

"Are you sure that I'll be ok?"

"God Tea, don't have a spaz. They don't have to like you. They have to like me. Just don't do anything stupid." Tea looked him in the eye. You're nervous aren't you?"

"No, you act like it more than me."

"So you are?"

"NO!"

"You don't have to lie to me." She put both hands on his back and he cringed. The began to rub his back, gently.

"Lower." He said, suddenly moaning with pleasure. Tea went to the small of his back and rubbed there. "Yeah, that's good. Real good."

Tea made sure both Mokuba and Seto had been down the stairs before she decided to go down. She didn't want to ruin the surprise.

"Tea, we're going to be late." Seto yelled up the stairs.

"You're the one who this party revolves around. You can wait a second."

Tea grabbed her small black purse, and descended down the marble staircase. She took a deep breath. Mokuba's expression changed rapidly from bored to eye popping.

"Seto, turn around. You won't regret it."

Seto Kaiba definetly wasn't regretting that decision.

Tea had a pair of black sparkle high heeled sandals, as well as her dress. It was black, with straps that tied behind her neck. The bottom came out like star points on the bottom, which fanned out when she spun down the last stair. The ring was on her right hand and a simple gold chain was around her neck. The neckline of her dress dipped low into a v-neck.

"Do I look okay?" Tea asked.

"That's the stupidest question you ever asked."Mokuba said.

"Seto, are you alright?"

He shook his head to clear it of all of his naughty thoughts."Yeah I'm pretty gir-ood."

"I'd take that as an unsure."

He offered her his arm. She took it, and the three of them entered the limo.

There is however one problem the reader may like to take note of.

**This was not a Kaiba Corp limo.**

Tea didn't realize that sleeping gas had been used on her until she woke up with a splitting headache, somewhere dark, strapped to a table, gagged. She quickly looked around. _Guess I'm not gonna make it to that party tonight._ Her second thought was:_Damn it, they took my gun. I liked that one too._ Her senses told her suddenly that she wasn't alone. A woman suddenly ripped off the duct tape over her mouth.

"Alright girly, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. What's it gonna be?"

"For the past seventeen years of my tormented life, it's always been the same. I really am partial to the hard way."

"You would be.You are well aware of that method."

"So tell me," Tea said, holding up the poison conversation. "What did you do with Mokuba and Kaiba?"

"You call him Kaiba, yet you love him. It never makes sense."

"Nothing about love ever will."

"Ahh how true you are."

"So, answer my question."

"They're auctually in the next room over. And I think their enjoying their treatment. Your boyfriend is so drunk it's funny. We told him that you hated him, and he was so drunk he believed it. "

"And Mokuba?" Tea asked, not entirely surprised at the twisted course of events.

"Oh he's watching the entire thing. Our boss thinks he's cute. He won't hurt him physically, because let's face it. He's a doll." The woman began to undo the straps on the girl. She quickly sprung up.

"Are you new at this?"

"I'm better than the last guy you killed."

"Not good enough." Tea grabbed her captor's arm which held her gun. "You know I do believe that my property shouldn't be touched by the likes of you." She twisted the woman's hand the wrong way and stole back her gun. She then used her high heeled sandal to slam the woman into the brick wall, unconscious. Quickly, she opened the door and check the other room. And she didn't like what she saw.

Two things made Tea mad- Bad hair days and Yugi Motou's gang.

This wasn't anger Tea was experiencing.

**Anyone who messes with someone that Tea loves didn't have the luxery of anger. They got pure rage.**

Tea checked the room and totaled the two guards before Seto noticed her. Tea then got Mokuba outside of the room. "Whistle if anyone else comes. But I seriously doubt it."

She entered the room again and caught the teen's attention.

"AndIreallydidloveyou. Butyoudon'tcare. Noonecares. Screwme." His words were slurred and he smelled like whiskey. 'IDON'TKNOWWHYIEVERFELLINLOVEWITHASLUTLIKEYOU!!!!" Tears came to Tea's eyes. "Youdon'tcareyounevercared!"

He was so angry. Then he pressed his lips up against hers. He forced her to make out with him. Until she shoved him off of her. Mokuba was afraid of him. Especially when the glass smashed and Tea screamed. Tea knew that she really didn't want to do it, but she had to. She used a pressure point on his neck to knock him out. She hoisted him up over her shoulder. She was still crying and by her eye was beginning to bruise. Her dress was torn to reveal her torso. She also bore a slice on her arm from the glass. She had to get them back to the mansion. Before she passed out. Tea exited the room and hugged Mokuba, who was crying as well.

"Sweetie, he didn't mean it. You know that. Trust me. I love him enough to know that."

"Yeah I know. I'm just scared."

"I know baby, I am too. I am too." Mokuba smiled at being called baby. His mother always called him that.

At three ten am, Tea pulled up to the Kaiba mansion in a Dodge Durrango. Tea and Mokuba entered the house, Tea still carried Seto, who was sleeping off his intoxication. The servants helped her, and quickly sent Mokuba as well as Tea to bed. It took seven servants to get him up the stairs. This was because he kept moving, and they knew that their lives and jobs would cease to exist, if he fell.

Tea had changed and waited for Mokuba to be ready for bed. She now wore a pink tank top and a pair of short shorts. When Mokuba opened the door, Tea entered and sat down on his bed. He climbed in and held a teddy bear in a death grip.

"You know that none of this is Seto's fault, right?" She asked, meeting his eyes.

"Yeah, but why do bad things always happen to us?"

"I dont know, hon, but it will get better. Trust me. Seto and I won't let you down."

"I know. It's just scary sometimes."

"You want to hear a secret?" Tea asked.

"Sure." Mokuba said, as Tea leaned over to kiss him goodnight.

"I was petrified tonight."

"Why is that a secret?"

"Because no one I know ever thought of me as a scardy cat, except Yugi. And you see how that works."

"Uh-huh."

"But I was so afraid that someone hurt you. I don't want to lose the only family I've got left."

"You mean that don't you?"

"Yes I do." Tea fingered a gold necklace around her neck, then took it off. "Wear this necklace at all times. It's an eagle charm, and it's kind of like a guardian spirit. My mother loved eagles for how magestic they were. So as long as you wear that necklace, my family and yours are the same."

"Tea, can I call you my sister?"

"Of course you can."

"Great sis. But I don't think big brother will."

"I'd hope not."Tea kissed him on the cheek. "Now get some sleep little bro. Lucky for you, you don't have practice tomarrow."

"G'night. Tea."

"Night."

Tea walked down the hallway to Seto's room, and inched through the crack that the door was open. He was still asleep, and the doctors were in there checking for any damage done. They instantly noticed the girl, and sent her to bed with a doctor to take care of her bruises and cuts.

When Kaiba woke up, the first thing that he noticed was the headache. And that his breath smelled of whiskey. So he went straight to his bathroom and retrieved some tylonol and a toothbrush. Within the next hour his headache went away. And the events of the previous night began to become clearer.

Mokuba knocked on the bedroom door, at about eleven. He'd just woken up. Seto opened the door and Mokuba hugged him feriously. To his surprise, the elder Kaiba returned the hug. "You okay kid?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. They didn't even lay a hand on me."

"Good." He looked around. "Where's Tea?"

"Still in bed. She did more work than all of us."

"I know. How'd she get me out?"

"She carried you."

"How lovely."

"Do you love Tea?"

"What?"

"Do you?"

"Why?" He asked, surprised at the little boy's comment.

"I just want to know."

Seto Kaiba never had to think to hard on anything. This however, caused Kaiba so spend a moment on the right words. He'd gone over it so many times, and it kept stumping him. Especially since that voice in his head took a small vacation. So, he took a breath and closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them.

"Yes, I love Tea."

WoooHooo! Fourteen chapters later, I finally had someone admit it. And if I don't update before X-Mas, Happy Holidays!

_**Rain51 12/20/04**_


	15. Competition

_Hey Everyone!!! I got a new computer for Christmas, so I don't have a demented computer anymore. I'm so excited This is the 15th chapter. Usually I write sucky one shots, so I don't feel that bad. I think this is probably some of the best I've written yet. I decided to go by months with this thing. It's a really smart idea. If it's not, the date/month shoud be in the first few paragraphs._

_DisclaimerEveryone realizes that I will never own Yugioh, so why bother?_

_August_

For the most part, since that incident, everything had been going smoothly with the three of them, no one spoke of the incident, despite the fact that they all knew what had happened. Tea kept her mouth shut about everything, and even Kaiba noticed that she seemed distant. So he decided to stay home from work one day and spy, via the camera system that was right before the servant's quarters. Roland knew that he wanted to see the girl's activities, so they played it up good that Kaiba had left. It was so good that Tea and Mokuba believed it.

At nine thirty, about five cars pulled up to the mansion, and Tea waited for those riding in those cars to enter. Mokuba sat on the couch, just hanging out. She was wearing those irradically short shorts with her midriff showing, but the shirt began at her belly button, seeing as Mokuba was watching. Every other girl was dressed the same way, black shorts, white shirt. Kaiba was interested in this. _This probably her dance team. No wonder she brings them together here. I have the biggest livingroom in the country._

"Alright girls, are you ready for the tournament on the eighteenth? It's supposed to be intense. It'll get us ready for homecoming, though. We can show those cheerleaders what it's like to work." Kaiba, sitting in his oversized computer chair, laughed. It was only a little while ago that everyone called her a cheerleader.

"We're gonna bring home the gold!" A few of the girls shouted.

"Where is this tournament?"

"Brooklyn."

"Will we get sweatshirts?"

"Yeah. Don't worry. We'll get them by the fifteenth. So they'll be here for the tourny." Tea grabbed her CD, and handed it to Mokuba. "Get us started, bro." He nodded and did as told.

All the girls got in the same position, getting ready to do "Lose My Breath." Kaiba was really getting into this. He hadn't even picked up the laptop to even start on a program. Those girls, all fifteen of them were not bad to look at, _especially Tea,_ Kaiba added. Then they began dancing. Tea didn't though. She and about four girls behind her were the last ones to start. That was how it was though. Then the other girls stopped and they started. Towards the bridge, they all ended up in lines, but Tea and two others were front and middle. It was amazing. Kaiba noted that Tea was most definetly the leader of the group. You could tell by the way she danced. She held herself with pride and then still busted out the sexiest moves that Kaiba'd ever seen.

The day of the tournament

Tea called Mokuba into his room. He came flying as fast as he could.

"What do you need Tea?" The boy asked.

"I got the hoodies! Come look at them." Mokuba took notice of the personalized hoodie with each girl's name. She had hers on the bed, and the sleeve said coach.

"Their awesome, Tea." Mokuba said sincerely.

"I got you one too, you know."

"Really?"

"Our team needs a manager. We decided over the internet that you were the best choice, so here you go." Tea pulled out a black hoodie, with a falcon on it, and a sleeve that read _manager_.

"Thanks Tea, I love you so much!"

"I love you too, kid."

"Wow, do I feel unloved." Kaiba said, leaning on the door.

"Seto, would you like to wear a dance team sweatshirt?" Tea asked in a little baby voice.

"No."

"Neither would I, " Tea said, "It's almost ninety degrees. That's why I haven't gotten rid of these suckers yet." She paused. "You two have to get out now. I have to get ready for the tournament."

"Alright," Mokuba said, leaving the room. Kaiba, however, stayed.

"Are you nervous?" He asked her.

"No." Right now, Tea had on a tank top and a pair of short shorts."Do you want me to be?" She asked him.

"I was just curious."

"I guess so." Tea looked him in the eye. "Turn around." She said, gently, but with emphasis that he should.

"And if I should choose not to?" He asked.

"Suit yourself." Tea pulled off her shirt. Revealing her bra. "I do have to get ready. We've got to leave in half an hour." Kaiba stared. "You're a loser. You wanted me to do that, didn't you?"

"....huh? What?" Kaiba said lazily.

"GET OUT!" Tea yelled at him, getting him out of his little transe. He muttered something incoherent, and exited the room. Now, to get ready.

Tea showered quickly, putting her hair in a ponytail. It was longer now, as she'd left the back of her hair grow. It now fell to her shoulders. She then walked into her closet. The girls had the money from miscellaneous fundraising to wear a different outfit. These tournaments gave them the options as far as uniforms. So, Tea had a pair of shorts, that were low like a bakini, and ended on the top of her thigh.(think boyshort underwear) They were white, making her skin look rich in it's bronze, exotic color. There was a chain that went from one hip to the other on the front of them. Her top consisted of a triangle bakini top,white as well. This brought out the toned curves of her body. The girls had decided to wear high heeled sandals, however they'd dance in bare feet, and five silver bangles accomodated her left ankle. Both her fingernails and toenails were unpainted, but both were manacured. How she loved the fact that her parents were richer than she thought. Quickly, she pulled a short white silk robe out of her closet and walked out the door, matching purse in hand.

"Seto, you better be driving us." Mokuba said, slightly worried, remembering the last time the three of them were going out somewhere. They never did reschedule that ball.......

"I am, don't worry. But I can't stay. I have some things to attend to."

"I just appreciate the fact that he's driving."

"Tea, you're wearing pijamas?" Mokuba asked innocently.

"Maybe I should bring Mokuba with me." Seto said, looking at the shortness of the outfit.

"Chill, all of you. Mokuba, my outfit's underneath. Seto, he watches us every day. It isn't a big deal. Now let's go before we're late."

When they arrived, Mokuba bounced out of the black cobra, meeting up with the girls, who were all in robes as well. The author would like to mention that, due to the heat, every window was open. Before Tea even went to open the door, Seto had, to the girls' enjoyment, gotten out of the car. They'd never seen him with her, and some were still suspicious that he even lived with her. But he got out and opened her door for her.He then offered her his hand and helped her out. Surprisingly, yet again(anyone getting tired here?), he kissed her on the cheek and whispered a "You'll be great," into her ear. He then ruffled Mokuba's hair and stated that he'd be back in a few hours, in a monotone that clearly had to do with the awwws that came from her team mates. He got into his car and drove away, leaving Mokuba a single wink.

She turned to face the girls. They all gave her the same look. Even Mokuba had a smirk on his face. Tea's hands dropped to her hips. "What?" She questioned.

They began to walk inside. One girl, Layna turned to Tea with a knowing look. "Sweetie, do you ever think of the possibility?"

"What do you mean?"

"He's got it for you," Another girl, Chloe said. "bad."

Kaiba wasn't good at the whole social thing. He swore that he got two recessive "social skill" genes from each parent. He drove back to the mansion as quickly as possible. Mokuba said he'd call him as soon as he found out the order of teams. They had to go through the whole junior varsity division first, so he had about two hours. That left him with about an hour and a half to do things right. He usually didn't get nervous, but as all of the readers may notice, this wasn't any subject. This was Tea. And this was definetly an if-y subject.

Quickly enlisting the help of every maid, servant, or as we have no category for him, Roland, Kaiba quickly set to work. Kaiba, however did have quite a colorful list of vocabulary. Every word was used.

Mokuba had made the phone call. They were the second last team. And they were all ready. Mokuba gave Tea a smile. She motioned for him to sit next to her. He did. He gulped inwardly and decided to ask a question.

"Tea, do you like Seto?"

Every girl in the place turned around. First of all, every other team was practically flipping out. Cute little Mokuba Kaiba was sitting there, with another team. All of those crazy girls weren't normal. They were fangirls. Obsessive fan girls. The girls from Tea's team knew that they were all thinking one thing. If Mokuba was here, Seto wouldn't be far. And all of those girls heard the phone call. He'd already left. Tea was the only indifferent one.

"Tea, answer me, please." Mokuba said, his eyes widening into a pout.

"If I tell you, you won't do anything crazy right?"

"Right." They were sitting backstage, and chitter chatter from all the obsessive girls was covering Tea's answer from the rest of the girls.

"Yes I do." Mokuba tried his best to contain his enthusiasm. He never tried to be a matchmaker before. It was about time he did.

Fifteen minutes later, Tea and her girls were given a five minute warning. They'd disposed of their shoes. And their robes. Mokuba didn't stare, he'd known about this outfit before. He figured that he'd better go find Seto so he could shut his mouth when it hit the floor. He gave Tea a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek before he left.

He rushed to find his brother, who was waiting patiently by the entrance to behind the stage. Mokuba noticed the single red rose in his hand. Quickly, they came backstage and just missed the girls. Luckily, they had a perfect view. Kaiba looked at the crowd before the girls. The music started. Kaiba caught a look at Tea, and his heart immediatly flew up to his thoat. Mokuba pulled on his brother's shirt, and as he leaned down, the raven haired boy whispered something.

"You can breathe now."

Kaiba got one breath in.

Then Tea started dancing.

He couldn't speak, he couldn't move.

He hated how vulnerable he was.

He hated that she got to him.

The worst thing was

He hated she had no idea.

Tea had finished the routine, giving the crowd something to cheer for. The girls bowed slightly, smiled, and proceded off the stage. They'd been a hit. And if they placed in this, it was on to a tournament in Indiana. All the girls' faces were flushed, and as they passed, they flashed Kaiba a smile. He figured that they weren't afraid of him, seeing as they were at his house almost everyday. Tea was the last one to come off the stage. Kaiba put both hands over her eyes and held her, whispering a "Guess who," in her ear.

"You came? I thought you said--"

"I say a lot of things. But you, you were great." He handed her the rose.

"Thanks." Both Seto and Tea had blushes on her face. Every girl on her team was murmuring things, generally 'awww, look at how cute they are together,' related.

Half an hour later, the girls were all standing backstage, praying for their team to be called.

Third runner upnot them.

Second runner upnot them again.

First runner upnot their lucky day.

Tea figured it was hopeless. She felt something on her neck. He was holding both her shaking hands, and they were so close, she could feel him breathing, and his heart beat. "You shouldn't give up. Weren't you always the one to tell the entire world that, even if they weren't listening, or didn't care?"

"You're right." Tea suddenly felt a lot of confidence.

The winners were announced. No one said a single word.

What'd ya think? I decided to leave an evil cliffhanger, however, you know with the angst in this story, the reader may be advised to think that they won. Leave me a review and tell me what you think will happen or give me a sugguestion. Four reviews for fifteen chapters(throws confetti) is pretty crappy. Anyone care to change that?

_Rain51 12/27/04 _


	16. Surprise Special

_WoW I'm on the 16th chapter....isn't everyone excited? With the whole last chapter thing, I hope you are. I still haven't figured out the ending, but I have a feeling that it's quite a few chapters away, seeing as I haven't gotten two things to happen. And we haven't gone international...yet. : )_

_DisclaimerWhen hell freezes over, I'll own Yugioh...I checked, and it's still bloody hot there. _

_Last Time_

_Third runner upnot them._

_Second runner upnot them again._

_First runner upnot their lucky day. _

_Tea figured it was hopeless. She felt something on her neck. He was holding both her shaking hands, and they were so close, she could feel him breathing, and his heart beat. "You shouldn't give up. Weren't you always the one to tell the entire world that, even if they weren't listening, or didn't care?"_

_"You're right." Tea suddenly felt a lot of confidence. _

_The winners were announced. No one said a single word._

Chapter 16 Surprise Special!

Tea's p.o.v.

Someone screamed. Layna, maybe. Hell, who am I kidding? I have no idea who it was. I felt his arms tighten around me, and let me tell you, I really wanted to kiss him with every ounce of being in me. I turned around, facing him, and gave him the biggest hug in all of history. I didn't care who was looking, and apparently he didn't either. He took the rose out of my hand.

Normal p.o.v.

"Go out there. I'll hold it for you."

"You know what Seto Kaiba," Tea started, looking him in the eye.

"What?"

"I hate it when you're right about me."

"Now if I was right about everything," He said, to himself.

"What was that?" She questioned.

"Go get your friggen trophy." He said, shoving her to the exit, with the rest of the girls. Mokuba stood behind him.

"I heard that."

"Shut up. Aren't you their manager?" He said, with a smirk. Mokuba scurried out there, standing at Tea's side. She took the huge trophy, for the entire team, and gave it to Mokuba. Tea gave Chloe a look, and they gave their individual trophies to one of the other girls. Then,(an:I'm having fun picturing this) they each took one of the boy's legs and put him up on their shoulders. He yelled in delight and excitement and held the trophy up over his head. Tea smiled. She loved that boy so much. Then there was his brother.

Jesus Christ, that boy was fine.

It was about four thirty in the afternoon when they arrived back at the mansion. Tea had been the last to leave, and Mokuba was now sitting in the backseat, keeping the trophy safe. She was more excited than usual. She kept looking at Seto. If he noticed, he didn't say anything. She noticed how it was harder and harder to keep herself away from him. She admitted it to Mokuba, but in all reality, she was a traditional type of girl in the beginning of a relationship. He had to make the first move. She was so in love, it was crazy. More than crazy. But she would not admit a thing. He did say all that shit while he was drunk, but she knew that unless he was sober, it was all obselete.

Kaiba pulled into the mansion. Mokuba got out, carting the oversized prize. Tea was about to exit, when Kaiba grabbed her by the hand. "Not so fast." He said, meeting her confused gaze. He got out and took out a hankerchief. Tea had long since ditched the robe over the top of the outfit.

"What are you doing?"

"Blindfolding you."

"Oh. WHAT?" Tea looked at him. "Are you crazy?"

"Is that a retorical question?"

"Oh yeah, don't answer that. But, why?"

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

"I suppose." She looked at him. "Give me a second. I have to get these damned sandals on. This pavement is hot."

"You look pretty hot, but no one says anything. I'll take care of it, just turn around."

"Seto Kaiba, since when do you flirt with girls?"

"I don't usually, you just got lucky." He tied the cloth around her eyes. "Can you see anything?"

"No."

"Good."

"Hey Seto?"

"Yes?" He asked, shutting the door for her.

"My feet are burning up."

"You're a baby."

"Is that a problem?"

Kaiba said nothing. Tea, being unable to see nearly screamed at being picked up."It's just me," He said, softly, into her ear, uncharacteristically. She was in his arms, bridal style. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Her head rested on his shoulder. He blushed slightly. He set her down on the cool marble steps right before the door. He opened it for her, holding one of her hands.

"What is this all about?" She asked, again.

"Do you think I'd let your birthday go entirely unnoticed?" He asked in a joking matter. He untied the blindfold.

"SURPRISE!!!" An entire chorus of voices yelled, Mokuba's being the loudest.

"Damn you, Seto Kaiba. Damn you." She said, meeting his eyes. She hugged him tightly. "You planned this. I hate you."

She felt him flinch. "Seto, I'm kidding. You're the best." She kissed him on the cheek.

"You deserve it." She clung to him for a few moments, enjoying his presence. Then she let go. Her blue eyes scanned the room. He'd outdone himself. Again. For her.

The party had ended hours ago. Tea stood was sitting outside. It was late. Ten, to be exact. The garden, roses of every color, surrounded her, stars were above her, and a fountain somewhere to her left gave a soft melody. She was alone. She still couldn't believe it. Kaiba had known it was her birthday without her telling him, and without her knowing, he'd planned her a party.

After all she'd been through and how much she made him suffer, he still did this for her. Why? She had no idea. There was a one percent chance...that..well no, it wouldn't happen. Fairy Tales never came true. She knew that all too well.

"Thinking?" A voice came, from behind her. A screen door shut.

"I was." She responded, poking fun at him.

"May I enquire what kind of thought takes up all your time?"

"I can't tell you that." Her gaze was sent down onto white roses.

"Why not?"

"I just can't." She paused, giving herself a moment to reflect on the past few months.

"Now what?" He asked.

"Are you a mind reader or something?"

"If I was, I wouldn't be asking." She felt his breathing on her neck, signalizing the closeness of him to her. "Tell me."

"I guess it's just wierd."

"What?"

"A year ago, I thought that you hate me, and now..."

"Considering the possibilities that we'd be this close to be one in a million, I'd guess that you'd be right. But I am happy that we are."

"Hold on. Did you just say that you were happy? I might have a heart attack." She clumsily fell backward, into him, purposely. He grabbed her, and held her into him. Silence gripped the two.

"Hey Seto, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"You remember that incident the day of the party?"

"Yes." His heart began to pump faster, an involuntary function. It was an uneasy feeling.

"Do you remember what happened?"

_Not this question,_ his subconsious screamed. He took a deep breath. "Some," he said.

"Like what?"

"Since when were we playing twenty questions?"

"I'm sorry." She looked down again.

"I know you were just curious. You want the truth."

"Yeah."

"I don't know everything. I remember them making me drink until the point of not caring so long as the whiskey kept coming. After that, nothing."

"Oh."

"Why? Is there something you aren't telling me?"

"No. I was just wondering."

"I know I did something. Don't lie to me. I want to know what I said and did."

"You said a lot of things. How you hated sluts like me, for starters."

"Oh God. Tea I didn't mean it." He ran a hand through his hair, flustered. "I was drunk. God I'm sorry."

"Seto. Chill. I know you were drunk. Ipologies aren't a word in your dictionary. At least I thought that." Her eyes met him. "Don't be sorry. I couldn't be mad at you. Not for long I--"

"Do me a favor."

"What?"

"Shut up."

Tea never expected this.

_Next year I won't ask for a birthday present. This freaking rocks!_

Seto Kaiba kisses with the fire of hell itself.

YAY!!!Sixteen chapters for a real kiss... the best is yet to come!

Would you like to give me a sugguestion?

Would you like to flame me?

Would you like to be someone in the story?

Leave me a review and I'll try to hook you up.

3 _Rain 12/28/04_


	17. Stripped

DisclaimerI don't own a thing. Don't bother to think that I do. I've been saying it for seventeen chapters now, these things never change.

Always looking for a Seto/ Tea beta(since I realized that I'd be a better writer with one)! Leave me a review if you're interested.

Key

_thoughts_

the voices in Seto's head

(comments from the peanut gallery :)(: Also known as author's notes:)

She heard his alarm clock go off, signaling that she'd have to get up in half an hour. Right now, her dream was pretty good, and she'd like to live a bit more of it.

Tea didn't forget about how the entire makeout session on her birthday, and she was pretty sure he didn't either. Still, they both viewed it as a slip up both ways, and being caught in the moment. No one wanted to admit anything. She figured that things would go back to the way they were last year at school, calling him Kaiba, and such. She knew that he probably wanted her to lie to everyone about where she lived as well. Not many girls lived with a rich CEO.

"Come on, get up." She felt someone shaking her gently.

"Seto?" She figured it was him, but she might as well make sure.

"Yeah, now move Sleepyhead." She lazily opened both her eyes.

"Do I have to?" Her voice was patched over with grogginess, yet full of the sarcasm that made him go crazy.

He rolled his eyes. "You're worse than Mokuba, and yes."

"Really?"

"No choice, first day of school." He paused. "I made you some capuccino."

"You're the best." She sat up, locking eyes with him. He was still only in his blue plaid boxers and a white t-shirt, that was very tight. Yeah. Definetly the best.

"Come help me get monster up." Tea smiled and nodded.

They made their way to Mokuba's room, padding quietly down the hall. Both went to the edge on his bed, sitting down. It was going to take a while.

"Mokuba, it's time to get up." Seto said, gently. "You have until the count of three. One....two...."

"Three!" Mokuba popped up like a rocket, scaring the hell out of Tea, who fell back on his bed. Then Seto, notorious for sneak attacks, gave her a severe tickling.

"Seto, you really are the monster," She managed, inbetween laughs. An unusual smile graced his features.

"You haven't seen anything yet." That smile quickly became a devilish smirk.

_One Week, Three Days Later: Friday_

Both Seto and Tea had roughly the same schedule, because Tea was in a lot of AP courses. They also shared a homeroom as well as a lunch period. She remembered what he had said on the way there, about how she was allowed to call him Seto, but no one else. It made her feel special. Then, in the middle of lit, he started text messaging her cell phone. Now remember, he was in the front right corner, and she was in the middle, next to Layna, who noticed this exchange. It was last period. She texted him a 'Can't you wait,' and he responded with a 'no.' Tea gave a small sigh. She then texted him another message. Then the bell rang. The entire class nearly cheered, lit was one of the most boring classes ever.

He waited for Tea, glaring at his fan club. "So I can auctually take you home today?"

"Yeah." He gave her a 'get them away from me' look. She looked at one of the girls, and approached her. "Hey Deana, you're the captain of the cheerleading team, right?" Kaiba stared at Tea, who knew what she was doing.

"Yeah, what's it to you, you little dancing whore?" Kaiba immediatley approached the two.

"Don't call her that." Kaiba's voice dropped threateningly low.

"Jesus Christ, we're enemies, Seto."

"Don't call me that. Tea is the only one with that right." The small crowd was 'ooohh'ing.

"Who cares?"

"I do." Kaiba seemed to have closed the conversation. Tea turned to follow.

"By the way Deana, maybe you didn't know. His brother is my team's manager." She caught up with him as he grabbed her backpack, slinging it over his shoulder and carrying his briefcase in the opposite hand.

She smiled as they walked out, together. She couldn't believe it. Either he slowed down or she had learned to walk in sync with the great CEO of Kaibacorp. (I think he slowed down :)

"So, since I walked to school this morning, care to enlighten me on the great ride that you have planned for us?"

"You'll see." They continued walking, in the parking lot. Then she saw it.

"You brought the Harley?"

"What? The one I chased you around town on? Yeah, that one."

"What kind of joke is this? We have to get Mokuba. And--"

"Tea, did anyone ever tell you that you talk too much?"

"Not yet." She gave him a sarcastic smile.

"By the way, I took care of Mokuba. He's going home with a friend. We have plenty of time. And the homecoming dance is tomarrow....."

"Are you asking me?"_Since when did he decide to go to a dance? Much more, since when did he mention anything that had to do with being seen with others?_

"Maybe." A smirk graced his features

"If you were, I'd say yes."

"Well I guess that I owe you for my anniversary party, which we never quite got to enjoy, so I guess I'll take you. We'll take care of your dress tomarrow. Don't worry. Right now, we're going to go to the beach."

"Sick of school already?"

"Yeah."_I lied, so? I just wanted some alone time with her._

"Who the hell am I to complain? Let's go!" She gave his hand a small squeeze. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, and got on the bike. She got on behind him, first though, she took off her blouse, revealing a white spagetti strap tank. Tea had her arms around his waist, leaving into him and breathing on his neck. He couldn't wait to get down there, but right now, this was good. Real good.

The motorcycle pulled into the huge driveway at six.(they get out of school at two) They were a little late getting back, but Mokuba was probably in the middle of a videogame. When he opened the door, Mokuba came barreling down the stairs, catching his 'big sister' and brother in a huge hug. Both readily returned it.

"Seto, what's for dinner?" Mokuba questioned. "The cook's sick today. And I don't want to trust you with making something." He dished out a crooked smile.

"I take it that he doesn't cook as well as he thinks he duels." Mokuba burst out laughing at this statement. Tea whispered something into Mokuba's ear, which made him laugh harder while nodding his head furiously.

"What the hell is so funny?" Seto nearly yelled. This was starting to piss him off.

"Just an idea Tea had, big brother."

"What nasty idea is that, my dear Tea?" Tea laughed at his fake romancing and smiled.

"Just a small wager. You and I have a duel. You win, you can do whatever you want for dinner and make me do one thing." She paused and whispered breathlessly into his ear, "Anything you want." Then, she continued, drawing her head back. "However, if I win, I decide on dinner, and you do anything _I_ want." She gave Mokuba a wink.

"Do you know that you don't stand a chance?"

"Maybe that's why I'm doing it. Or maybe I have a secret weapon. The duel starts in about ten minutes. I'll be right down."

Mokuba and Tea went upstairs. "Tea, do you think big brother knows that he has no chance what so ever?"

"Not yet. He will soon enough." Tea smirked similar to her crush. _Things are going to get hot downstairs._ "Mokuba, no watching. This is between the two of us."

"Alright. I don't want to see what you decide to do anyways."

"Did you auctually think that you stood a chance against me? You have five hundred life points left, and a single face down monster on the field. Do you really think that my blue eyes won't shred it to pieces?"

"Do you think I'm unprepared? Try me."

"Fine, Blue eyes, attack!" The dragon attacked, leaving a bout of smoke in its wake. Her defense monster was gone, leaving her wide open.

_Time for plan A._ Tea unbuttoned her blouse, revealing the bakini top that was underneath. "Wow, it's really hot in here," She said, fanning herself. Tea smirked at the boy, who was severly surprised at the amount of skin that the girl was now sporting.

_It's just like her bra.....STOP! Focus on the freaking duel Seto, not her. _You know you can't help it. It's hopeless._ Where the fuck did you come back from? _I got lost in your mind, it's a huge place, trust me. _Go away._ You aren't going to win, but just so you know, she might decide to--

"Seto?" She paused. "Quit spacing and start dueling. I'm getting bored."

"Whatever. Did you make your move?"

"Yes, like five minutes ago, it's your turn."

"Fine. One card face down, and I attack your defense monster with my blue eyes."

"Are you prolonging my defeat or something? You said you were going to take me out."

"I like to watch you squirm." Smoke once again covered the field, so Tea could launch the next step of her plan. She had her short-short bakini bottoms in place of her skirt, which was thrown over in the corner of the room.

Seto, my boy, look at your girl....do you really think that you stand a chance? _I'm going to wi-- oh my God. She must've told Mokuba not to watch this for a reason. That isn't the bakini that she wore the last time she used the pool....._ Did you ever think that she was planning this? _I knew she was going to do something like this but......_

"Your move."

"Fine." _She has one monster in...wait... attack mode? Why the hell did she do that?_ "You... left your monster in attack mode, so I guess I win."

"Just attack. We'll see. I have five hundred life points. I think I'll be alright."

"Fine, Blue eyes, white lightning!" Tea braced herself. "Sorry Tea. I win."

"Look again. I'm still here, and so is my monster. And I counter attack your monster."

"It isn't your turn yet."

"Ahh, but my monster has a special ability."She flipped over her monster. "This is the Temptress of Blue Dragons. Low attack points, yes, I know. But she can control one of your monsters for her attack, so long as it is a dragon with the term 'blue' in it. Like your blue eyes.....By the way, did you know that that dragon can attack your life points directly."

"How the hell?" Seto, I told you before, you had no chance. She's a woman. Those sexy ones have tricks up their sleeves. Tea is amazing, and you know it. _ Did anyone ever tell you that you were annoying, but true? _ Whatever. Maybe you'll get lucky and she'll pick you a decent type of task to complete.

"Blue eyes, attack Seto directly!" Tea smirked. The holograms disappeared. Tea walked over to him. "Looks like I win." Her voice was very seductive. All he could focus on was those beautiful lips of hers. And her body. God, those legs were so long. He loved them. Hell who was he kidding? He loved her.

He had her in his arms, suddenly. She had nearly collapsed.

"Tea, what's wrong?" He looked at her, eyes uncharacteristically filled with concern. She was breathing heavy. Her head was resting on his shoulder, and her eyes were half closed. She was going to faint. It was almost as if it was a pastime she had.

"Your blue eyes are strong. They're hard to control. So... strong." She leaned up against him. She was fading. Fast. He picked her up bridal style and sat on the couch of the dueling room. He took off her duel disk.

"Don't worry about it, I've got you. Just rest for now. We'll ditch the holograms next time." His voice was so sincere, so caring, that Tea was lulled into a sleep-like state almost instantly. Seto knew why this had happened to her. Those duel disks were made to make you feel the wrath of those monsters. And he had attacked her about four or five times with his dragon. That's how she lost so many life points. He smiled upon the girl. She really did play strategically, if you could call strip dueling a strategy. Right now, however, he was enjoying the closness of her to him. He really did love her, and he was going to prove it....just not right now.

Cerulean eyes opened quickly. She was so relaxed, and warm. Then again, who wouldn't be if they were under the CEO of Kaiba-corporation's two thousand dollar trenchcoat? She smiled at the boy laying next to her watching television. There was a tv in every room of that house. She was facing him, and began to cuddle into him. He wrapped his arms around her, drawing her closer. He could feel every curve of her body. She then realized that if she moved her head up just a little bit higher, they'd be......NO. She couldn't will herself to think like that. But if he did.....

Let's not kid ourselves. He did.

Mokuba heard quiet downstairs. He knew he wasn't supposed to, but he was getting a little worried. That twenty dollars was bet that Tea was going to win. Tea had told him that since she had money, she'd bet against herself. So he tip-toed down the stairs quickly.

_Holy cow! This is better than those movies I watched last night!_ Three minutes later:_ I wonder how long it will take them to notice me. Seto usually knows I'm coming by the first step. _Five minutes after that: _I wonder how much longer they're gonna do that? It looks dangerous. I've never heard Tea make a noise like--_

"MOKUBA!" Seto yelled The two teens quickly got up. Tea had run to put on her skirt and blouse, shielding herself with Seto's trenchcoat. "How much of that did you see?"

"I just came down. Why? What were you doing?" Mokuba couldn't help himself to do anything short of torturing his brother at his one point of flustered weakness.

"Seto, chill out. " Tea said, resting her head on the older boy's shoulder. "What do you want for dinner?" She gave him a soft smile. The little boy turned and ran up the stairs. Still, he had good enough eyesight to note that they were holding hands. And he had just won twenty dollars.

"I don't know, you choose." Seto said, making his way up the stairs to the kitchen. Tea faultered for a moment, being held by her massive crush.

"Sorry, just a little lightheaded, you know?" She said.

"Don't ipologize." His voice was still rough, but she knew he cared. His brother knew more than he let on. And he was determined to find out exactally what it was. She looked at him.

"You are a lot different that I thought. You know that?"

"Is that an issue?" He asked.

"No. But you still owe me. So, care to make it up to me sometime soon?" She said, giving him a smile.

"Maybe." His heart was still racing from the electricity that was raging through his viens. She had a lot of spark to her, that one. And he liked it. '_God, you are so addicting._'

"Oh I am, am I?"

"Did I just say that outloud?"

"Say what?" Tea asked.

"Nevermind." Kaiba was getting very frustrated. But he surprisingly forgot about it the minute that Tea's cerulean orbs matched his.

Tea seemed to search the very essence of his soul. "You are addicting too, you know." She got up on her tip toes and gave him a 'hungry-for-passion' kiss on the lips. It was brief, but very sweet. They kept walking up the stairs, still holding his hand in hers. Never in her life had she dreamed that she would be kissing a very hot guy. And let's face it, she never thought in her dream's dreams that she'd be kissing her ex-best friends' archrival. Much less being totally in love with him. She left him hanging. He wanted to turn that into a make-out session as well, but that wasn't going to happen. Let's face it: When it came to Tea Gardner, who wasn't just 'any girl,' Seto Kaiba was given quite a challenge.

Anyone who can give a slightly close thought as to Tea's whole idea for Kaiba to do get's a cyber cookie.

As always, R&R!


	18. Confrontation

Disclaimer: I swear that I don't own Yugioh or my inspiration for this chapter, Phil Vasser's "I'll Take That As A Yes." But I love both of them.

Things are getting interesting. But there's atleast five more chapters to go.

Key

_thoughts_

the voices in Seto's head

(comments from the peanut gallery) (fondly known as authors notes)

Tea was so surprised at Kaiba's actions that morning.(as she's been for the past three months now...) She needed a dress for homecoming, which was tonight. That, however, wasn't the tricky part. Right now, she was holding Seto's platnum credit card in her hand. He had handed it to her, telling her to buy anything she needed. Who was she to argue? Not someone stupid who would. Besides, after everything that had happened the day before, she was still on cloud nine.

Her friend Chloe was with her, buying a dress at the last minute and helping Tea with what she should wear. Chole was easy. All she had to do was walk into a store and she found the perfect dress just thrown at her. Tea shook her head. The media was probably going to spaz when Seto took her to the dance. But at this point, she didn't really care, so long as it was only about the rumor of him having a steady girlfriend.

Tea quietly slipped into the house, trying not to disturb her date, who was typing away in the study. _That boy does too much work,_ Tea commented to herself, continuing to her bedroom. Then she heard the typing stop. He was probably going to want to see what she bought. So instead, she hid it in her closet.

"What did you buy?" Kaiba asked, still slightly annoyed. This was the norm though for taking care of business.

"Stuff." She said, handing him his credit card. He ripped it out of her hand. "Wow Seto, chill--"

"Just shut up!" He screamed in her face. He scared her. Severely. She had no idea what his problem was. "Listen Tea, I'm--"

Tea had pushed past him, quickly. If he was acting like this, she'd let him cool off. She went downstairs, and slid on her shoes. Kaiba put a hand on her shoulder just as she began to turn the doorknob.

"Wait." He took a deep breath. "Don't leave."

She smiled. He seemed to relax a bit more. "Don't worry, I wasn't going to go to New Jersey or anything."

"Better not." He said, a small amount of laughter noticible in his voice. "Sorry, I was a little pissed. My company consists of assholes."

"The world consists of assholes, and I know the biggest one of all."

"Let me guess....me." Kaiba gave her one of his 'tormenting the geek squad' glares, but he couldn't keep it up on her.

"Right now, yes. You forgot, you can't give me a 'geek look' anymore because of cerain circomstances. Besides, you still owe me for our little wager."

"What? I thought that the whole thing yesterday was good enough."

"I barley said two words, 'Mr. Action Speaks Louder Than Words.'" She gave him another seductive smile, and he began getting frustrated again. There was no way he was getting out of it. And he pretty much knew it. That was all him last night, she barely did a thing. They were reasonably close to each other, so Tea whispered, "I promise it will be fun. Alright?"

"Really?" he didn't sound convinced.

"Really, really." She kicked off her shoes. "You seem stressed still. I can fix that." Tea took him by the hand, leading him outside, in their huge backyard.

"What's so great out here?" Kaiba asked. There was a pool, which Mokuba was swimming in, the huge gardens off in the distance and a basketball court.

"This!" Tea, who still had a hold of his hand flung him over the edge of the pool, which he landed in rather quickly. The water was about 70 degrees, about fifteen degrees colder than the air, which made it seem cold. When Kaiba got out, Tea noticed that he wasn't laughing. He looked rather mad. But, being a stubborn person, she stood her ground.

"Gardner..." It was almost a low rumble at the bottom of his thoat.

"Kaiba..." She was slightly freaked. He looked like he was about to go on a rampage. A deadly one, at that. He picked her up suddenly, and she closed her eyes, waiting for something to happen, like her to land in the pool. When she hit the water though, she realized something.

Kaiba had jumped in too.

"Don't you ever do that again." Tea said. "You scared me half to death."

"You wish. That's my payback for whatever you're going to put me through later."

"Speaking of later," Mokuba piped up, startling the two teens, "isn't there a homecoming dance tonight that you both need to be attending?"

Tea, who was just about to splash the elder Kaiba stopped dead in her tracks. "Shit! I've got to get ready!"

"Watch that dirty mouth of yours, Tea." Both of them got out, still in regular clothes, which were sopping wet, and grabbed a towel. Mokuba laughed at the two of them. He really loved them more than anything. And they were perfect for each other. Sighing, he also got out.

Tea had the towel wrapped firmly around her body. She then passed Kaiba, giving him a small smack, dead on the ass. He jumped slightly. Mokuba, totally oblivious to the situation laughed, noticing his brother's jump in the air.

_Well Kaiba, you said to watch my mouth....my mind and hands are a different story._

_Jesus Christ, that girl is really starting to bug me. _That's because she wants you. _If she wants me so bad, why doesn't she-- wait a Goddamn minute. WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE? _Because you apparently need me. She's playing hard to get, but you can tell that she cares about you. Maybe she won't say anything, maybe you have to..... didn't you think of that? _First of all, I don't need you. Second of all, since you won't leave me the frig alone, what do you propose I do? _The obvious thing, duh. _And what prey tell is that?_

Tell her you love her.

Mokuba was sitting on his brother's king size bed, watching the older brother put on a black tux. He was wearing that all so suave aftershave and that super-sexy cologne that the girls went for.

"Seto, are you going to tell her?" Mokuba asked.

"Tell her what?" After that conversation with the voice in his head that just wouldn't die, he had a decent idea of what the boy was talking about.

"Don't play dumb, big brother, I know that you know what I'm talking about."

"I don't know," he finally answered, after a few moments."Should I?"

Mokuba beamed with pride at that question. This was the first time in his twelve years of life that Seto had auctally come to him for advice. The boy simply loved it. "Yes."

"Kid, it's not that simple. I can't just go out and say it."

"But she loves you." Seto turned around and looked the boy straight in the eye, his wide and indredulous. Mokuba saw this as his oppertunity to continue. "She's said it herself. She told me the night of the Anniversary Party."

"What?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. For the first time in his life, something that he really wanted, no, desperatly needed, might auctually be in his reach....

"I'm not saying that you have to do it tonight or anything, but I think that it would be wise to do in the near future."

"Mokuba, are you dead serious?"

"Look into her eyes, as mushy as it may sound, and I think you'll be able to tell." Mokuba got up. "I'm going to check up on Tea now." He began to leave the room, as his brother pulled him back.

"Don't breathe a word about this conversation to anyone."

"I promise." He started out again.

"Hey, Mokie, by the way,"

"What?"

"Where did you learn about giving love advice?"

"A true master can never reveal his secrets."

"I'll be watching you." Mokuba scooted out of the room. _God I wish that I knew if he was joking or not._ Shrugging to himself, the boy knocked on Tea's door.

"Who is it?"

"Mokuba."

"Ok, come in." Tea was standing inbetween her room and her bathroom. She had her hair done and her dress on. At that moment, she was doing her makeup.

"Holy...." Mokuba was almost at a loss for words. The girl wore a dark, deep purple dress, strapless. The back was laced up revealing a large amount of skin on her back. The bottom fell down to the top of her matching sandals, hugging her curves, but still giving her the ability to move around. The top of the dress cut straight across from where it ended on her back. A gold chain was strung around her neck, matching the ring Seto gave her that she never took off. Her hair was in straightened, ending just below the shoulders. Her hair had really begun to grow more and more. Her bangs though, were still in place. "Seto's going to go crazy when he sees you."

"I hope so. Wouldn't want to disappoint him." She had just applied mascara, the only makeup other than lipgloss that she was going to wear tonight. She went and sat next to the boy, who was now on her bed.

"I'm glad you're living with us." the boy said, out of the blue. "You did good for all of us."

"You're the one who brought me here, and convinced your brother to let me stay. I think that you are the one responsible for all of this, not me."

"Still, if it hadn't been for you, Seto wouldn't have opened up. I see how he looks at you, and he really smiles. Not some fake plastered smile, or a phsycotic smile, even if those are one of his specialties," Both laughed at that, "But a real smile. Something genuine." Tea smiled.

"You know what Mokuba, I'm glad too. There's so much about you and your brother that I had no idea about. And," She said, leaning down to whisper in his ear, "six months ago, I never though about your brother as more than a jerk. Now, well you know..."

It was almost dejavu, Seto standing at the bottom of the marble stairs, waiting for the girl to come down. He had made sure that Rowland was the one who drove them. Nothing was going to screw this up. Not the media, no one. She had been waiting for months for this to happen. Ever since that one night, he knew he had to make things right. And he had to find out what exactally was going on between them and their little wager.

She came down the steps, elegant as always. He had to fight the urge to rush up there and kiss her, seeing as his kid brother was in the room. Instead he took her hand, and kissed it gently.

"Wow, that was very smooth," Mokuba commented, very softly to himself. The two of them were now at the door, as Mokuba waved at them, holding a hankercheif. "They look so beautiful," he said, wiping away the fake tears he'd willed himself to cry. The couple rolled their eyes. He was quite the commedian.

"You look great." Seto said, once they'd gotten in the limo.

"You look very handsome as well." She allowed herself to lean against him. He looked upon her with such tenderness that it could melt Antarctica. (The reader may also like to notice that hell froze over. But I still don't own yugioh...)

"I'm glad we're doing this." He said, draping his arm around her. "You are the only girl that I'd want with me tonight." Tea looked up at him, eyes dancing with the same feelings as his.

"That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. And I mean it." They shortly arrived at the hotel where the dance was to be held. A doorman opened the limo's door, and Kaiba got out, causing fan girls to shriek. Then they saw him extend his hand to the other person in the limo. All the fan girls started to scowl and the press began snapping photos of the couple. The girls of the dance team all looked on in shock. It seemed that Tea Gardner had tamed Seto Kaiba. Either that or they were so good at acting. What really surprised them all is that it wasn't the whole elbows linked thing that was happening. They were holding hands, which gave the press and some people ideas that they were severely in love.

They had no idea.

So far, things were going smoothly. Kaiba was acting semi human, and was discussing duel monsters with a few of the people at their table. Tea was talking to her friends, who couldn't believe that Kaiba had asked her, instead of it being the other way around. It was about ten thirty. The dance ended at midnight.

"Do you think we'll make it to nationals, Tea?" Lizzy was asking.

"Of course. We've got our next tournament in three weeks. We're totally ready right now, so I think we could win."

"Awesome." Layna said. "So what song do you think will be best for the nationals then?"

"I think that we should do a country song. Something different, seeing as we're doing "One, Two, Step" for the next tournament." Chloe piped up.

"Hey ladies." Came a very smooth voice from behind. All the girls smiled widely. This was totally amazing. Seto Kaiba did have the ability to be very charming. "Mind if I steal Tea for awhile?" Meanwhile, somewhere in the corner, some girls were swooning at the smile he graced Tea with. "A girl who looks this good should be danced with."

Tea gave her friends a smile and allowed the CEO to escort her to the dance floor. "You are being a gentlemen tonight. I'm very surprised."

"You're contagious."

"So are you." They were playing a medley of slow songs. He put his hands on her hips. She wrapped his arms around her neck. "You're better than I thought."

"In what sense is that?" She let him pull him closer. At the moment, they were in their own world. Some people were watching them with interest. She rested her head on his shoulder, close enough to smell that cologne. God, she was so addicting. And he didn't care anymore. He wasn't going to go through with some mushy routine tonight. It was too soon, and not private enough. So he'd just have to settle for this and for kissing her.

"You're everything I wanted and more." Her voice was soft, like silk, but smooth and even. She lifted her head to meet his gaze. Their faces were so close that he moved just the fraction of an inch, and she entangled her hands in his chestnut locks. Everyone stared at the couple. Since when did Seto Kaiba freely make out with girls in public? Especially ones he used to hate? The girls on the dance team stared as well. They all were waiting for it to happen. The press was loving it. This would surely give them a raise.

When they finally broke apart a moment later, they both sat down. Things were getting rather crowded. Tea had leaned over after a moment. "I'm guessing that tomarrow morning we'll be on the front page of every newspaper in town?"

"Would you expect anything different?"

"Not from you." She let him hold her hand in his. "You still owe me. I have something in mind."

"What?"

"Hmmm....do you have a--"

"I have everything in the world. What could you possibly want?"

"The warmest, most relaxing thing in the world. A hot tub."

"That I can do. We can either go upstairs or back to the mansion. You choose." His words were soft and sweet on her neck. She shivered slightly, the result of having her crush acting rather intimate.

"Which would you prefer?"

"Mokuba's already in bed for the night, so if you want privacy, we'll go home." He planted a kiss on her neck, which he followed up with three more, increasingly lower.

"God, you really like to torment me, don't you?"

"It's a rather addicting pastime."

"So are you." She said it rather breathlessly, a red tint noticible on her cheeks. He backed off for a moment, looking her in the eye.

"While we're all in caught up in the moment, I might as well get this off my chest....but first we dance."

Tea allowed him an encore dance. She spiral out for a moment, then came back in quickly. For that brief moment, Seto Kaiba had the courage to say what he wanted to say when.....

"YUGI MOTOU? What the fucking hell? What is going on?" Tea let the boy draw her into him, as her heart pumped faster and faster. Kaiba knew that she was fearing for her life.

"Tea, I--"

"Stay away from her." Kaiba's voice was definetly threatening. "You've done enough."

"I know that you think I hurt you, but I didn't. It wasn't me."

Whoa........


	19. Out In the Open

Disclaimer: When I own yugioh, I'll let you be the first to know( like that will ever happen...)

So...here we are, chapter 19, the last chapter...can you believe it? Anyway, I'd like to comment on a few of my reviews, where people seem to dislike the fact that Yugi and the others turned away from Tea, and the one reviewer who read the first chapter and said that a story like this should be original fiction...this chapter will clear things up. And about Tea's bet, one small detail. The whole rest of this story, well, I have the inspiration from Phil Vasser's song, "I'll take that as a yes." This applies to the Seto/Tea parts. This is it! (Tears!) Sequel will come soon!

Let me guess your thoughts... GET ON WITH IT WOMAN!

Aren't I good?

Tea's entire body was nearly frozen, suspended in her best friend/crush's arms. She was fighting the urge not to cry or freak out. The entire room fell silent.

"What do you want?" Kaiba immediately spit at him.

"I heard you were here." Yugi said. There was something different about him. That innocence was back in his eyes, but clouded behind hurt.

"Let's go outside. Now." Tea had focused hard on saying those words. She had managed not to break down, for now at least.

Once they were outside, Kaiba piped up with something that made Yugi slightly nervous. "You think that you can beat her, scare her out of Japan, then come here and find her again to beat her? You're wrong. Leave Yugi."

"What are you talking about?"

"Quit lying." His voice was now back to it's evil monotone form. Tea let go of him for a moment.

"Where have you been for the past eight months?"

"Some facility somewhere with Joey, Tristan, and Serenity."

"Oh my God." Tea simply wanted to cry. She had it figured out. But first, a small test. "For security purposes, what would be your sister's name?" Kaiba was the next to choke. What was this all about?

"Addriana Louise Motou."

"Alright." Tea paused, turning to Seto, "We can trust him."

"How do you know?"

"Because." Then, she paused. "Do you trust me?"

"Didn't I already answer this once?"

"Yes, but I had to make sure." She regripped his hand. "Where are the others?"

"I was the only one who could get out. They're probably still there."

"Ok. And where exactly is this place?"

"First, I ask a question. What is the deal with you and Kaiba?" Tea turned to look at the tall brunette. He met the vertically challenged boy's eyes.

"She was doing me a favor, in return for my help after whoever it was beat her." Tea squeezed his hand. That was a good enough cover for now.

"Alright..." He didn't sound totally convinced, but what could you do? "The base is located in Kansas. He's there."

Tea tensed. She knew who the he was. She wasn't a moron. MalKida, the real one. Tea figured he was in the country. "Kaiba, can I have your cell phone?" Her voice was like it was before, slightly harsh. She gave him a gentle look. This was the only way to keep the act somewhat believable.

"Whatever. Just don't break it."

Tea dialed a number, having a brisk conversation. Kaiba knew it was the CIA, and Yugi looked clueless. Tea hung up. "We're going to Kansas, boys, so suit up. It's going to be a long night."

At the moment, it was three am, and they were all on a KaibaCorp plane to Kansas, where Yugi had told them the base was located. Tea was now in red and yellow sweat pants, and an Aeropostale shirt. Both Kaiba and Yugi had their regular outfits on. Right now, Yugi and Tea were asleep. Kaiba had let her lean on him again, and she smiled up at him the second she awoke. He was still doing work on that confounded laptop. Right now, though, it wasn't that bad. He was only e-mailing Mokuba.

"Hey," she whispered, softly, so she didn't bug him. He turned and looked at her, coiling an arm around her shoulders.

"Sleep well?" He asked, his voice back to a friendlier tone, but still a whisper.

"You didn't."

"I don't trust him." The brunette motioned to the sleeping Yugi. The puzzle around his neck gleamed in the moonlight, giving it a dangerous glow. Tea smiled at Seto. He returned it somewhat.

"You're sweet."

"You're using those preposterous words to describe me again."

"Whatever." She then moved herself in an upright position. "You still owe me and that hot tub still sounds good."

"Well then, since you won, I guess I have no choice. Once this is all over, that is." He set down his laptop, and let her cuddle into him. He drew her in close, as close as humanly possible. He pressed a simple kiss to her forehead, lingering there. She unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt, and kissed the base of his neck and his collarbone. She wanted to just totally lose control and start making out with him uncontrollably, but the boy who was lounging on the other side of the 'L' shaped couch moved suddenly.

"This isn't over," she said greedily. "Later. Promise?" Her voice was a seductive hum, definetly showing want. They both looked toward Yugi, who was obviously waking up.

"Promise." She then entangled herself from him, going to freshen up.

They arrived at their destination at four. She made sure she had everything.Yugi got out first, checking out the area. He had disappeared behind a tree, disabling the traps. Tea looked at Kaiba. She had to pass him to get off the jet, and that was when he made his move. She was about to jump the final two feet to the ground, holding onto his hand. As she landed, he pulled her into him, sealing the space between their lips. He kissed her softly, rather sweetly as well.

"And you," He said, almost out of breath, "In case we don't live through this, I love you."

Tears made her eyes look crystalline. She threw her arms around his neck. "Damn, I love you too."

She smiled. Payback was definitely going to rock. But first, rescue missions. She patted the holster on her hip.

"Want one?" Tea asked, shaking her head, trying to break the trance they were in.

"What?"

"Do you have a gun?"

"I-"

"Here, take this," She drew the gun out of her holster and put it in his hand. "I have a second one."

"Where?"

"Like I'm going to tell you?" She laughed. "That's not something you need to concern yourself with." The started walking.

The sun was starting to come up. When the dawn broke, it would be their best chance to break into the four story facility. She'd definitely be ready. She was charged up. She had a crush, and he loved her, so why not? She wanted to kick some ass.

They entered the place somehow undetected. Tea clutched the boy's hand, letting Yugi go ahead. She kept her senses on high alert. If something were coming, she'd be well aware.

They went around the corner, all three allowing their eyes to narrow. Yugi, who was now Yami, was ready to summon shadow magic at any moment.

"Nothing? This makes no sense." Tea kept her mouth shut. Yami didn't know who he was actually dealing with.

"Go up those stairs." Tea's voice was authoritive. She really didn't want to there at the moment. She'd much rather be in Seto's and only his company.

They went up the stairs, Yami still in front. They had reached the top step when the rest of the stairs had dissipated. Seto was last in their single file line, and was now holding onto the ledge with one hand.

"Shit."

"Don't look down."

"That would be moronic, Gardener."

"Just give me your hand." Tea was doing everything in her power to keep her emotions in check. It was hard. She felt Yami's eyes on her back, as she pulled the boy up again. Both boys were surprised at the amount of strength she possessed. Kaiba's eyes fell upon the girl, who was now breathing hard. Neither said a word. Neither had to. You could tell by the look in their eyes that they didn't have to, they knew each other too well. Yami, who wasn't a master at love like he was games never saw it.

He never realized that Seto Kaiba had indeed beaten him to one thing: Tea Gardener.

Three fights and two near death experiences later, the trio came to the door where Yami had to them the others were. Tea, hell bent on taking the blame, despite what Kaiba had told her otherwise, told them she'd go first. Kaiba shrugged and nodded.

The door opened easily, neither of them making a sound, basically holding their breath.

"Tea! Yuge!" Joey Wheeler's voice. Tea looked at him with a great amount of happiness in her eyes."See Tristan, I told you he'd come back!"

"Where is he?" Tea asked.

"Who's he?" Tristan asked, both of them imprisoned in a cage. Kaiba was about to make a 'mutt' comment, but at the moment, it was best to keep the situation under control.

"I think she's looking for me." Tea turned around, her eyes turning cold and taking on an icy form that would even make Kaiba cower. Kaiba put a hand on Tea's shoulder, and she turned to him, her eyes taking on it's loving crystalline form, then changing back to ice as she glared upon the person who was considered the vilest man alive.

"Why did you do this?" Tea asked, each word venomous on her lips. "If you wanted me, you could've taken me easily." She took the gun out of Seto's hand and pointed it behind her, right at the cage that Joey and Tristan occupied. They both whimpered in fear as her hand fell on the trigger. "Please guys, I'm not going to shoot you." Her voice was semi arrogant, as she blasted the lock into smithereens. Kaiba smirked. She was becoming like him. Yami made sure they were ok, while Tea waited for MalKida's answer.

"I thought it would be more fun for you to see all your friends before you died. Or rather, watch them die. You'll be the last."

"You can't win, and you know that. I'm better at using a gun, and unlike you, I've been getting stronger over the years, not pudgier." Joey and Tristan snickered at this comment.

"Shut up mutt. Do you want to make those of us with guns any angrier?" Kaiba said. He had his...er...Tea's gun back in his possession.

"Do you think that I was going to lose to a bunch of little brats like you? It would be a piece of cake, with maybe the exception of you and Kaiba."

"That's not all you have to deal with." Right on cue, a black helicopter appeared at the window of the steal room. Sirens could be heard.

"You called the CIA?" MalKida laughed. Then he aimed at Kaiba. "He'll be the first to go."

"If you shoot him, then I'll shoot you."

"What? Don't tell me that you're getting attached to him?"

"This is nothing of the sort." Tea like, raising the gun, her blue eyes catching MalKida's doubtful look."I will never forgive you for what you've done." She pulled the trigger. "Everyone get the hell out of here!" The five boys, as well as the single girl ran out of the room. A CIA agent caught them on their way to the second floor.

"Miss Gardener, did you...?"

"Yes. The stomach area. He won't die. I made sure of it. I'd like to testify in a court case first." She smiled. The man nodded.

All of a sudden, her eyes rolled back into her head, and a soft moan escaped her lips. She collapsed, being caught in the arms of a Seto Kaiba. Joey looked at him, his eyes giving the boy some 'mild'(very very mild) respect, but there was still a little bit of the classic Joey Wheeler arrogance showing. Kaiba picked her up bridal style and kept walking.

"Kaiba, is she alright?" Tristan asked, turning around to face him.

"She just passed out."

"How would you know?" Joey asked. Kaiba took a deep breath. They were outside in the cool morning air. It was six am, and the effects of not sleeping all night were beginning to set in. Tea shuddered involuntarily, and Kaiba drew her in close to him.

"I don't know mutt, she basically fell unconscious, and she's wiped. She passed out."

"What in the hell are you doing?" Yami asked, being rather possessive of his friend.

"Well unless you have an electric blanket, I think body heat is about all we've got to keep her warm." Kaiba was trying so hard to not break down and kiss her forehead, like he longed too. Especially when she snuggled into him.

When her blue eyes opened next, she found herself in her bed, underneath her apricot comforter. She quickly got up and showered. It was eleven by the time she got out. She noticed the dress that was hung up in the closet, and her thoughts raced with everything from the night before. The school was going to freak on Monday when she showed up and Kaiba was there. Oh well. She threw on a pair of jeans and a navy blue baby tee, then went out into the hallway.

The first place she went was Seto's room. She vaguely remembered him catching her last night...er...this morning, when she passed out, and she had to thank him for that. And she also wanted to find out where the rest of the guys were.

She knocked twice, gently.

"What?" He asked it with such coldness that most people would back down in fear. Tea, however, wasn't like the rest, and she simply opened the door.

"Roland I thought I told you-"

"Chill out, it's just me. Did you sleep at all?"

"A little." Tea smiled.

"One hour or two?"

"Three."

"It's a start." He was typing like a madman on his laptop, when she put both arms around his neck. " I wanted to thank you for helping me out."

"It wasn't a big deal, you were the one who did the shooting."

"And, I have to thank you for last night, at the dance." She then pressed a series of three kisses to the side of his neck, causing him to stop typing. He then turned his head so that he caught her in a lip-lock, which neither wanted to end.

When it did end, however, Tea had used the opportunity to smile. "I have a lot of questions to ask you."

"Do you mean that there are more evil people after you? "

"No, not that I'm aware of. We're good now. I wanted to know where the guys were."

"They're on a plane back to Domino. The best place for them would be with their family."

"You mean the best place for them would be away from you, so we can have some peace and quiet."

"Something like that." A smirk crossed his features, and he let out a small chuckle. "We'll go back there whenever."

"What's with this " we'll " stuff?"

"That brings me to a point. What about us?"

She smiled and licked her lips. "Kiss me again and I'll tell you."

"Seto, Tea, where are you?" Mokuba wandered aimlessly through the house. His lacrosse practice had just ended, and there was a playoff game, for the city championship tonight. He wanted to go boast about it, seeing as his brother had no choice but to be there.

_"I love you."_

_Was that Seto?_ Mokuba nearly dropped dead. _What in the hell was going on here?_

_"Mmm hmm." _A pause. _"I love you too." _ Mokuba approached the door to Seto's office._ Come on, continue! _Though it was wrong, who cared? His brother had a girlfriend, who openly loved him. The world was about to end. The least he could do is eavesdrop on the conversation. _"Now that you've finally said it, you won't stop will you?"_

_"Not unless you do." _A long pause. No doubtedly kissing. _God, that's gross._

_"Hey, Seto...?"_

_"Hnn?"_

_"Remember our bet?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Good. You're done working for awhile. By the way, I never saw it anywhere." _Mokuba's mind went into overdrive. _What were they talking about?_

_"It's right through that door, to the left."_

"Oh. It's only the hot tub." Mokuba said to himself.

_"I'll be back in ten minutes."_ Mokuba jumped slightly when Tea opened the door, her eyes soft and dreamy looking. A reddish tinge covered her cheeks.

"Oh hey Mokuba!" Tea said, looking down at the boy.

"Hi Tea!" He gave the girl a hug. "Seto told me about last night. I'm not sure which part to be happy about first."

"Wanna know a secret?" Tea bent down to meet the young boy's ear. "The first part was good," She whispered, "But the plane ride was the best part."

"Why?"

"I think you're too young to find out."

"No I'm not, Seto. It's not like you two are dating or anything." Tea and Seto looked at each other.

"Wow, it sounds weird when he says it." Tea said, heading to her room. "Ten minutes."

"So... What happened on the plane ride?"

"Nothing." A smirk graced the younger Kaiba's face.

"Tell me. You obviously told her those three magic words, why don't you seem happy?"

"You...how long were you outside the door?"

"Long enough to hear you guys get all gross." Mokuba turned. "Guess what?"

"What?" Seto asked, his eyes shimmering. Mokuba smiled.

"I'm happy for you. She did you some real good." The two Kaiba's exchanged a brief hug.

"Thanks kiddo."

"Don't thank me. Thank my sister."

"I'll make sure I do." A smirk crossed his face, and his eyes gleamed mischievously.

"Seto, stop. You're scaring me."

"Leave him be. He's fine the way he is." Tea exited her bedroom, and passed both Kaiba's by. She pressed a kiss to the elder Kaiba's lips, quickly, so he didn't pull her into him. "I'll be waiting."

"Go. You know you want to. I'll tell anyone who calls for you that you're in an 'important meeting.'" Mokuba indicated this with the curling of his fingers and a crooked smile. "Have fun."

"Bye." Kaiba shut the door to his room, then went into the other room, where he could hear her sigh of pleasure as she entered the warm water. He quickly changed his clothes and entered the room, where his girlfriend was making herself comfortable. He slid in next to her and began applying a massage to her shoulders. She moaned again, closing her eyes.

"God damn you Seto Kaiba, you're good at everything aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Arrogant bastard." She joked, as his hands moved lower, to her waist. "However, there's one thing that I'm better at than you are."

"What's that?"

"This." She turned around, pinning him to the side of the hot tub, kissing the hell out of him. He eagerly responded, his eyes half open, and his hands trailing all over her body, feeling her curves, which he admitted he enjoyed. She then found herself pinned against the side of the hot tub, and the war began all over.

About fifteen minutes later, both had stopped, and were now just relaxing.

"I thought you were an angel."

"Not when I kiss."

"I noticed." A few moments of silence followed.

"You know what Seto, I'm glad you sent them back to Domino. This is bliss." She wrapped her arms around his neck, her head pressed against his tanned and muscular chest. She could hear his heart beating alright. It was the same pattern as her own.

"Me too." They sat in silence for a few moments.

"What do we tell them Monday, when we're on the front page of the school newspaper?"

"The truth. Maybe the greedy mothers in this town will stop throwing girls at me."

She smirked, and separated herself from him, sending a splash his way.

"You did not just do that to me." Kaiba raised an eyebrow. This girl was by far the craziest yet.

"I believe I did." She did it again. So he, taking the bait, sent a huge wave her way. "Hey! You weren't supposed to do that to me back!"

"All's fair in love and war."

Tea smiled. "This is both."

WOOHOOOO! I finally finished it! I'm going to start the sequel as soon as possible.

As always, R&R!


End file.
